Sequel to Love Song for You
by Whispering Loudmouth
Summary: Finally, the sequel to Love Song for you have arrive. The future is now... Will Sunako and Kyohei truly be in love or will this be another never-ending Wallflower story? Plus, a twist in the Noi and Takenaga story... Have Fun xD Note: It's pretty short
1. The Beginning of an Ending

Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Ending

"Sunako-san, we're back!" yelled the Oda twins, Akane and Daisuke.

"Aka-chan, Dai-kun, you're back!" yelled Sunako-chan with glee. All three of them embraced each other tightly.

*Narration*

8 years ago, our Wallflower gang graduated from high school and pursued their careers. Takanega became a multi-millionaire in the Oda Company. In addition, Takanega has written close to 200 novels, 100 plays, and 5000 short stories. On the other hand, Noi has stared in big movie productions and became a famous dancer, too. However, Noi and Takanega did not continue their relationship since they had different paths. Takanega married Princess Miwako, daughter to the biggest corporate company in Japan, but Noi remained single. Noi and Takanega's love still burns, but that will be unveiled later.

Ranmaru runs his dad's company, but sponsors a host club, too. Yuki is doing great in France, but still short on love.

Sunako and Kyohei secretly had a fling for 2 months, but they started to revert back to their old ways. Sunako began working as a horror writer and started pursuing careers relating to horror movies or anything grotesque. Kyohei became a rock star sensation, and formed a band called "Strike Down." Currently, he has taken time off to travel in South America.

*end Narration*

"Sunako-san, we've missed you badly!" whined Akane. With her long, silky, brown hair, she looked exactly like her mother, but she was as smart as Takanega. Her booming voice reminded Sunako of Noi, for they both had assertive personalities.

"Yeah Sunako-san, we've missed you, but I could do without the house," winced Daisuke. Daisuke had jet black hair, and placid eyes like his father. He is as smart as Takanega, but there is still a bit of slowness in him. His cheerful attitude reminded her of Noi, but he developed Miwako's fear of scary things, which includes Sunako's house.

"Oh Dai-kun, you're such a mommy's boy," teased Akane, and they started to fight.

"Sunako, you sure you don't mind," asked Takanega as Sunako spun around to greet him. Takanega looked so different from before, thought Sunako. He has become more mature, and yet, a kiddish side still lived in him.

"No problem, Takanega-kun, I just love your kids, especially Akane. More and more, they look like you know who," whispered Sunako. Takanega gave her a look, but turned away, knowing that his secret is still kept between three people.

"How about Kyohei? Have you heard from him?" asked Sunako again with a sigh.

"Yeah, kind of… I heard he was going to Acapulco with his new girl--…" said Takanega before cutting himself off.

Sunako looked down on the floor and said, "Oh, I see, it's okay Oda-kun, I got use to it… (_Changing the subject)_ Besides, I can't thank you enough after high school, so watching your kids will be thanks."

"Yeah, sure, Sunako, and I'm really sorry… Okay, I'll stop talking," said Takanega as Sunako gave him the glare.

"Suna-san, teach me how to do a round-house kick!" yelled both Akane and Daisuke. The two grown-ups laugh, but this mere moment of happiness does not last for long.

*Deep in Puerto Rico*

"What's the matter Kyohei, you not sleeping well enough," asked a raven-haired, fit Latino woman.

"It's not that Lily, I just had a chill," answered Kyohei as he got up from bed.

"Another nightmare?"

"Nope, just another regret…"

"Still thinking about _her_…"

"Nope, you know that I love only you"

"You better," said Lily sternly as she lit up her cigarette.

"Hey Lily, you want to go back to Japan?" asked Kyohei to his new girlfriend.

*back in Japan*

Looking at the poster of Kyohei in the music store reminded Noi of how life was before they reached reality.

"Hey baby, wanna catch a movie later? Then, we can go up to your place," said an otaku-type guy who crept up behind Noi. Noi, as usual, gave the guy a good uppercut and left that area.

"Such pigs," thought Noi. Upon boarding the train, Noi spotted a familiar face. She wanted to yell the person's name, but was afraid of what _he_ would think. However, she wonders why _he_ was even here in the first place. She tried shouting, but no words came out. Giving up, she boarded a train to Kobe, where she would meet her one dear friend.

After a tedious train ride, Noi had acquired 3 enemies, 5 mutual friends, and the entire second bus, full of high school guys, as her friends. "This is so high school," she thought. As she waited for her one dear friend, she reminisced what it was like back in the good ol' times.

Emerging from the crowd, there was a woman, who had beautiful raven hair, and a slender body. Her face was pale, but her lips were full red, and she wore a baggy sweater with two kids on both her sides.

"Sunako!" she yelled, and both women embraced each other with the kids laughing.

*in Sunako's car*

Both Oda twins were asleep and Noi just sat in the passenger's seat, looking out into the distance.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Sunako, as she drove past the urban areas.

"Nothing, I saw _him_ today," sighed Noi.

"Oh, you should have came sooner because he dropped of his kids…," said Sunako, and she stopped herself.

"You don't have to be sensitive about that subject Sunako, I know the reason," Noi said with a sniffle.

"Hey, you could have been great, but Miwako…"

"I know, but I betcha I could have kicked that bitch's ass any day!"

"Shush, I don't want the kids to hear what you've been saying about "their" mother…"

"You're right, but they don't know," said Noi with such regret in her voice. However, one sneaky child was awake, and heard enough for _his_ little ears.

*back in Tokyo*

"Kyo-kyo, we're finally here!" exclaimed Lily. Lily looked so out of place because she seemed so childish, but Kyohei looked more mature. On top of that, Lily's fashion sense is appalling, but thank god they are going to Harajuku. However, Kyohei had a gut feeling that Kobe is where they should be at, but he is afraid to defy the hot-head he calls a girlfriend.

"Ooo, look Kyo-kyo, a love hotel," said Lily with a dirty thought. Kyohei sighed and smiled at her, directing her to a bar. (Author's thought: like that would be any better) When doing so, Kyohei thought about how life would be if he choose the other path, but it is too late now, or is it?

*back in Kobe*


	2. To Unravel a Longing Desire

Chapter 2: To Unravel a Longing Desire

"Sunako, why are you living in one of the biggest towns in Japan, I thought you would reside in Osaka, or somewhere up north, like Hokkaido," asked Noi as they were preparing lunch.

"Well, it's really easy, I just wanted to find my new niche, and Kobe seems find," said Sunako and they both laughed. Meanwhile, those two Oda twins plotted for something big.

"Akane, I think I heard something bad yesterday, or was it good?" informed the hesitant Daisuke to the bold Akane.

"What is it Dai-chan, I'm waiting," said the impatient Akane.

"You know what Noi-san and Sunako-san were talking about in the car yesterday?"

"Probably about how to kick male butt!"

"No… Akane, sometimes I wonder how we are even related!"

"Well, spit it out. Mom always say that an Oda must be more EFFICIENT!"

"You see, they were talking about Mommy, and…"

"Well, what do you expect that they would talk about? Mommy never liked Suna-san or Noi-san. She told me that I should be more lady-like, but who gives Mommy's word a second choice, Hahaha"

"Well, I do Akane, and you should too."

"Why, so I can be a Mama's girl, like you."

"You crossed the line."

"Bring it on Daisuke!" challenged Akane. They both started fighting and broke one of Sunako's photo frames. Sunako and Noi quickly rushed to the living room, and Sunako went to the photo, while Noi tended the children. Sunako broke down in tears as the picture of Kyohei laid under the broken glass shards.

"Suna-san," both twins said in a sad tone, "We're sorry."

"It's okay Akane, Daisuke, but this picture is a past picture, don't worry, I won't tell this to Oda-kun."

"Yeah, and besides, your daddy was always known to be the hot-head, just like the two of you…" said Noi and paused. "Oh, Daisuke, your arm!" Noi exclaimed and she went near Daisuke with open arms.

"Get away from me," said Daisuke in a cold, harsh voice before he retreated to his room.

"Daisuke!" yelled Akane and she ran towards him, but she was stopped by Sunako.

"Akane, what happened to Daisuke?" asked Sunako.

"Nothing, he just heard what you guys were talking about in the car and it must've scared that idiot," explained Akane and she went upstairs.

Noi and Sunako clasped their hands over their mouths. "Oh Shit," thought the both of them.

At night, the two women whispered in the living, just like high school girls, as the twins slept upstairs. "Sunako, what should we do? Daisuke might tell more people. Miwako already hates me, and Takanega…," said Noi as she began sobbing.

"Noi! Get a hold of yourself. I don't think Daisuke heard the "truth." I probably think he heard that we called Miwako a bitch," assured Sunako.

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm worried."

"Don't worry, by the end of tomorrow, he'll forgive and forget," said Sunako as they retreated upstairs to go to bed.

The next day, Noi and Sunako were busy preparing bento boxes for their afternoon picnic. Apparently, Daisuke could be won over by a meal, just like his father and _mother._

"Mmm… Terriyaki, my favorite!" exclaimed the twins.

"Mine too," said Noi and the three jumped up and down, forgetting what happened last night. Sunako chuckled and continued working on the bentos. She reminded the three children to behave as they boarded the bus to the beach.

On the beach, they splashed and fought under water. Sunako and Akane were busy perfecting boxing skills while Daisuke and Noi went diving. They seem to be having the best summer of their lives until _he_ came.

Further west of the beach, Kyohei and his fiancée, Lily, were busy setting up their spot. "Kyo-kyo, the place is too crowded, let's go to that side," complained Lily as she pointed to the direction with less people. As they hurried to find a spot, Kyohei stopped in his track.

"Su-su-suna," stammered Kyohei.

"Suna what ? Tsunami ?" questioned Lily as she looked at the four with a puzzled expression.

Meahwhile, Sunako and the others were busy preparing for the watermelon game. Naturally, Sunako goes last because everyone knew she had great precision. After Noi's failed attempt, Sunako was blindfolded by Akane and Daisuke. "You know, I kinda like this dark, and I missed it," said Sunako with a grin. She began to swing and feel the beach. Daisuke and Noi began to give Sunako the wrong directions, but Akane, who developed a love for Sunako, tried to steer her to the watermelon. Confused, Sunako just went further up the beach, towards KYOHEI!

She began to lift the bat up and was prepared for a full swing. As she was about to swing, her movement stopped. Sunako heard gasps from Noi and Lily, while the kids smiled widely and began to rush to the new stranger.

"Kyohei-Sama!" screamed the kids and began pummeling Kyohei to the ground. As soon as she heard Kyohei's name, she froze. Noi came behind her and whispered, "Don't be afraid." Everyone greeted Kyohei with such happiness except for Sunako, who just laid there with a shocked expression.

Throughout the whole beach day, everyone had fun and ate the watermelon which Kyohei eventually broke. Lily, who did not seem so interested at the kids and Sunako, was amaze at Noi's beauty and constantly joked to Kyohei about how he had let her go. Sunako turned red, as well as Kyohei. When the day ended, they departed, but Noi invited Lily and Kyohei to Sunako's house. First, Sunako objected, but she realized that she missed the company.

Back in Sunako's house, the amigos had tons of fun. Lily got drunk while drinking Sake, so she was not so tensed. While Noi and the kids were being entertained by Lily, Sunako and Kyohei talked out in the summer moonlight, just like before.

"So, that's your new girlfriend, huh?"

"Yeah, and I'm happy that you haven't dejected Lily. She means well, even if she is a little weird."

"And what was I? Super ultra weird?"

"No, Suna-chan, Sunako-san, no, um… Nakahara-san"

"It's okay, Kyo-Kyo, you can call me Sunako-chan," said Sunako, giggling.

"Sigh, you really know how to work a man's heart," said Kyohei and they both stopped talking. An akward silence burns in the summer night.

"Umm… Sunako, ever wondered what life will be like if I had…"

"If you had what, Kyohei?"

"Nothing. Just absolutely nothing."

"Umm… Kyohei, drop the formality, you can call me Suna-chan or whatever. As long as its not ugly."

"Yeah, but you aren't at all ugly. Like they say in France, you are a total belle," said Kyohei softly as he looked at the changed Sunako. Her hair became smoother and her face was more visible. It never occurred to Kyohei that Sunako shines in the moonlight like the Moon Goddess. Also, Sunako's attire was such a change. There she was, wearing shorts and a tank top. Kyohei just wanted to touch her shoulders and caress her in his arms, but he was tied down to Lily. He hated himself for that, but he was pretty shallow.

"Kyohei," said Sunako as she looked deep into his eyes, "play that song, please."

"Sure Suna-chan," he said and began getting his guitar.

The Nakahara house was full of commotion, with Lily's drunk act and Kyohei's butterfly song. "Just like before," thought Noi and Sunako.


	3. Realizations

Chapter 3: Realizations

The night ended and Lily was stuck in bed with a huge hangover! No one dared venture to her room, afraid that the beast within will awake. Daisuke and Akane are out in the village, buying some bread and exploring every nook and cranny. However, Sunako warned them not to go to any dark places and asked them to bring their hand phones.

Noi, Sunako, and Kyohei went out to the city too. They walked on the seashore and talked about the old times.

"Remember when Sunako was possessed by that ghost spirit back at your aunt's place," said Noi.

"Kyohei was so scared!" laughed Sunako.

"I was not!" blushed Kyohei. The three friends just laughed the day away.

Meanwhile in New York, Ranmaru is entertaining his female "guest."

"Please ladies, there's plenty of Ranmaru to go around," he announced as the ladies started to caress him near their *ahems.*

"Morii-sama, are you sure you should be doing this," asked his secretary, Della Yamagi. Mrs. Yamagi is the only married woman that Ranmaru was unable to seduced, so she was qualified to be Ranmaru's official secretary. (Author's note: Think of Tama-san in Hana Yori Dango)

"Don't worry Della-san, I am perfectly fine. Now, go have a night out for yourself okay," said Ranmaru, handing Della his AMEX card. Della Yamagi sighed and walked away from his majesty's harem. She wonders if he could change for the better, but that's what makes her job fun.

In the bar, Della gets her drink and remembers her "fun" working with Ranmaru. Every night, Della had to save Ranmaru from being the victim of a Yakuza boss. In the morning, Della had to shoo away the hussies on the day of Ranmaru's meeting. Additionally, Della runs Ranmaru's hostess club. "Wow Della, you got your job cut out for you," she said to herself as she chugs down her dirty martini.

"A woman of your age should not even consider dirty martinis," said a familiar voice.

"In your opinion, what should I drink," she turned around, "Oda-sama…" Takanega smirked and said, "Well, try toning it down a bit. Go classy… Bartender, kindly give this lady some Port." The bartender nodded and poured some Port for Della.

"Della-san, how are you these days?"

"Not too well. The exhaustion from chasing of your friend's "girlfriends" is getting to me… I mean, I'm only 45 years old! Besides, going back and forth from my husband and that idiot… I can't stand it!"

"Well, that's Ranmaru for you. But at least you still got your health."

"True. So, how are you and Miwako-san? Any problems?" said Della.

"You could say we have problems like any other married couple does. But at least our children are doing well…" said Takaenga and coughed heavily.

"Are you okay Oda-sama? Do you want to get some water?"

"It's okay Della-san, I don't need any water… I guess I just need to go back to Japan."

Back in Japan, Kyohei and Lily are off to enjoy the night out together. But there was heaviness in saying yes to Lily.

"Hey Kyo-kyo, look at that? What a cute sushi shop," pointed out Lily.

"Remember Lily, no more sake," warned Kyohei. Lily stuck her tongue out at Kyohei and skipped to the sushi shop. Kyohei ordered since Lily was too busy staring at the conveyer belt and wondering how do they do it. It's a mystery how Kyohei chose her, but you can't deny _true love_.

"Kyohei, that girl at that house, was she your ex or something? It's really rude for me to not know."

"Lily, you know I only have you and you alone."

"Yeah, but you and her have that chemistry that we don't have. Not even when we are… you know"

"Yes Lily, but she's my past and you are my… present…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now pass the sake to me will ya?"

Kyohei smiles at Lily's quirkiness. Maybe the reason Lily was so important to him was to make him forget about Sunako. About what happened those years ago, it seemed like nothing when Lily's around, but can Lily ever make Kyohei forget about those two fun years with Sunako and the four years before they became an item. Can those memories ever come back? Sometimes, Kyohei wants to believe that they can.

In the Sunako residence, Daisuke and Akane are watching TV while Noi and Sunako chatted on the couch.

"I bet they are still talking about Mommy," said Daisuke with frustration.

"You and I both know that Mommy never talks about Noi-san and Sunako-san so I guess they are angry with her. Remember when Mommy yelled at Daddy because he said that Sunako-san and Noi-san can come to our birthday party," said Akane.

"Yeah, but that's because Mommy is scared of Suna-san. Also, I hear Mommy whispering to herself that she can never measure up to Noi-san's beauty."

"That's true. Mommy also cries when she sees me smile sometimes."

"Have you ever notice how you look more and more like Noi-san?"

"Not really because I barely see them. But I guess I take your word for it. Also, your eyes have the same sparkle as Noi-san."

"Maybe that's why Mommy cries. We look so much like Noi-san that she doesn't want us to hang out with them. I heard, from Suna-san that women get jealous for no reason. But I can't believe Mommy to be jealous."

"Quit talking Dai-chan, the movie is about to start." Secretly, both of them are eying Noi and Sunako wondering if they maybe have a real mother. But the catchy theme song of the movie "Pika Pon" hypnotized them to watch the movie. "Pika… Pika… Pika Pon Pon… Come to Pika Pon, where everything is Pika-pon-licious"

Sunako and Noi are busy mending some of Akane's clothes. She's just as rough as Sunako, but her sensitivity is just like Noi.

"Sunako, I don't think I can go on any longer. I want to call them mine."

"Noi, please, not in front of the kids. What if they heard again? I mean, Daisuke is still a bit edgy. Akane won't mind, but you know the boy…"

"Yes, I do know the boy. And you know why I know the boy so well… It's because he is mi---" said Noi before she was cut off by Sunako.

"Under this house, I promised Takenega-kun that I will protect his children. Under no circumstances am I allowed to deny his orders. So please Noi, wait until the time is right…" said Sunako with such maturity. Noi nodded and continued to mend Akane's clothes.


	4. The SoCalled Boring Flight

Chapter 4: The So-Called Boring Flight

During the flight back home, Takanega and Ranmaru chatted like old friends. Meanwhile, Della and her husband, Kiyoshi, was in New York enjoying Della's well-deserved break. However, Takanega acts as the babysitter now for the idiotic Ranmaru.

"Hey my lovely lady, care to join me after the flight," said Ranmaru as he tried to seduce the air hostess.

"Pardon my friend, miss, he's just a bit jet lag," excused Takanega.

"Takanega-kun, what the hell did you just do?" exclaimed Ranmaru when the stewardess left.  
"Saving you from getting STDs. How many girls do you go through anyways? I bet you one of them will kill you someday."

"For your information, I only "do" married women. Besides, I like having some fun, don't you?"

"Fun is gone now. With the kids and all, I can't afford to have fun."

"Hey, your kids are fine. Akane and Daisuke are growing up just fine. I still remember when Akane smiles, she looks so radiant."

"Just like Noi?"

"Why bring her up? She's the past… You have Miwako (pause) Actually Takanega, my friend, I think you smiled more with Noi."

"That's because I was young, not worrying about the Oda name. I was carefree before Miwako (pauses in frustration) Before Miwako took everything away from me."

"But I'm sure you and Miwako slept together. I know for sure that if you have sex, all your problems will go away."

In a hushed voice, Takanega said, "We never had sex. We never slept in the same room." Ranmaru was in total shock, he could not belief his ears.

"What the hell? How did you conceive those twins of yours?" He looks at Takanega and shook his head. "You didn't… Please tell me you didn't!" Takanega looked out the airplane window. "Why you old dog? At least the children are in safe hands, if you cared about the children that is."

"I'll tell you the story, but you must not tell Yuki, Kyohei or any other soul in the world! Only you and Sunako know outside the three of us," warned Takanega. Ranmaru replied by saying, "We have 12 hours in this plane ride, entertain me if you will."

*Flashback eight years ago*

Takanega and Noi travelled to Paris to see the French ballet and enjoyed dinner at the Eiffel Tower. It was a romantic night full of passion. They never thought about sex until that one night, when someone had too much to drink.

Three weeks later in Japan, Noi felt a bit dizzy. She's being getting sick in the morning often and missing her period. She tried to phone Takanega, but he was busy with a great matter. Apparently, Takanega and Miwako's fathers have signed an agreement on the marriage of their two children. None of them knew about Takanega and Noi's love so the agreement was signed without having any second thoughts.

Noi went to the pharmacy to get birth testers and sadly enough, it came out positive. Noi telephoned Takanega after Takanega got out of his meeting. Takanega rushed to Noi's house, trying to understand this grave matter.

"We can't do this. My father… my father just signed the agreement for this girl and I to be married."

"What the hell? You are getting married? Why didn't you speak up?"

"I tried to stop him, but it was too late. Shit."

"Shit is correct Mister. How am I suppose to support this kids? They are killing me you hear me! KILLING ME!"

"Noi, don't worry. I promise to always be there for you and an Oda never lets his word down."

"You better not Taka-kun. Now kiss me."

Nine months later, the twins were born and Takanega was married to Miwako. The Oda and Miwako's family as well as Noi agreed to not tell a soul about this to anyone. At first, Miwako was devastated since they are not her children, but she is glad when Noi told her it was going through hell twice. After that, all you can say is history.

*Flashback ends*

"Wow Takanega… you knocked up the girl and ditched her."

"I know Ranmaru, you don't have to rub it in. I think, after 8 long years of waiting, I will finally divorce Miwako and marry the mother of my children."

"You know I will always support you."

The two friends laugh as they were about to disembark. Who knows what will happen to them. On a side note, Yuki's own love story will happen very soon.


	5. Yuki's Story

Chapter 5: Yuki's Story

Wondering in the streets of Paris was a lost, confused, Japanese boy. Communicating with locals seem futile since this little, lost boy can't even communicate well in_ Anglais._ Yet the moment the boy tries to speak, millions of Parisian girls flock around him. I guess once a bishonen, always a bishnonen.

As Yuki strolled down the Seine River, he saw someone familiar. As he looked closer, he saw her short, bobbed, brown hair, her hazel eyes, and her lucky charmed bracelet. "Hana?" asked Yuki. The girl looked at him, puzzled at this strange bishonen boy. "Qui?" asked the girl. Yuki rubbed his eyes again and saw that this girl was far too young to be Hana. "Pardon, Mademoiselle… Je suis stupid," apologized Yuki with his terrible French. The girl scoffed at him and ran to her nanny.

He wondered where his long time sweetheart was. Hana Youchi, the only girl smart enough to see Yuki as more than a bishnonen. She had the heart to care for Yuki and she will always suggest friendship to a relationship. Her "Just Friends" conversation had been a weekly routine until one faithful night. Christmas Eve was the night where couples had an excuse to cuddle up for the night and not get caught by the conservative lot. Some say Hana had too much to drink and Yuki's passion might have driven her to bed, but it's very unlikely. Some may say that God intended those two to be together.

Nevertheless, the love died out on New Year's when Hana told Yuki that she had to go to French to pursue her calling. After 5 years of waiting, Yuki finally had the guts to go to Paris and win Hana back. Now, where should he start?

He tried to ask some French Japanese kids and they told him to go to the lecture hall. Apparently, Hana was working as a paid apprentice to Professor Pinot, the history teacher in the Sorbonne University. Hana and Professor Audrey Pinot are working on reviving the interest in Japanese history.

Yuki was hesitant to enter the lecture hall, but love called. "Hana!" Yuki exclaimed. Instead of a hug, Yuki got cold, confused stares for hundreds of students. He slinked back, embarrassed. Ashamed, Yuki tried to get far away from the lecture hall as he possibly can.

"Baka," said a familiar voice. Yuki turned around and there stood Hana. He saw Hana differently now. She became more mature, more womanly. Her hair was now shoulder-length and her eyes still carried that bright hazel color. "You never change do you, my idiot bishonen," said Hana as she pulled out her arms. Yuki ran towards her with the same arm gesture. They both embraced. It's as if time stopped for them, but then reality sets back in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hana asked as she hit Yuki's head playfully.

"I decided to tell you that I love you, again," Yuki said proudly.

"Well, I've got a story for you. Come meet me at my apartment at 5 pm," said Hana as she scribbled down her address to him, "I've got to run. The lecture and all." Hana kissed Yuki's right cheek and left for the lecture hall. Yuki just stared at her with a tiny smirk.

The sun is setting and Paris is starting to light up. Couples are merrily strolling down the streets and Yuki is about to stroll down to his love. He rang the bell that said "Hana and Sakura." "Sakura?" he thought, but he realized that it might be her roommate. He counted the steps going to Hana's apartment, 119 steps to be exact. He rang the doorbell. He closed his eyes and presented daisies to his love, but instead, he stares at nothing. "Uh," said a tiny voice. Yuki looked down and saw the same girl he saw at the park. "Mama, c'est l'idiot," said the girl.

Hana came to the door, dressed in an apron and flour on her face. "Sakura, mon choux, this man is my friend," she reassured the little one. Yuki realized that this Sakura is merely a 5-year-old brat. Somehow, her features seemed familiar. Then, he thought that it just might be the lighting.

As they were sitting down to dinner, Yuki told Sakura to go play in her room and she kicked him. Poor Yuki, he was only trying to help. Hana did a better job and told her to watch cartoons. "Children," said Yuki, "So are you into babysitting now?"

"Highly unlikely, but that kids special," said Hana.

"How is she special? She kicked me!"

"Precisely, she knows who her father is," said Hana. Yuki almost gagged on his red wine.

"Her father? What are you saying Hana?!"

"Not so loud. Sakura doesn't know yet."

"Not so loud,,, Not so loud,.. I just found out that I'm (whispering) her father, How did this happen?"

"Christmas Eve, remember? You seduced me without thinking twice about using a proper condom!"

"What? First off, you were seducing **me**. Secondly, I was so using the right stuff."

"Well, no use now Mister or should I say Monsieur. She's here and she's yours." Yuki took a moment to think this true with his head and a big glass of red wine. Then he realized that he's a lonely 25-year-old. Maybe a kid is not that bad, he said to himself.

"Hana (he grabbed her hand and caressed it), I don't mind. If Sakura is mine, I will take full responsibility for her. Besides, who came up with Sakura?"

"It was the first flower you gave me," she said, blushing.

After New Years, when Hana left for Paris, she felt sick after 2 weeks. She checked positive for a child, but kept it under wraps until the bump was apparent. With some help from a nice French couple, they managed to raise Sakura up, thus leading Sakura to have such a good range of French vocab.

"Yuki, so are you going to stay here?" asked Hana at midnight after telling Sakura the big news. Sakura didn't take it seriously at first, then her realization turned to anger and then joy and back to anger. She kicked Yuki again and went to her room. After half an hour, she gave Yuki a small peck on the cheek, blushed and scuttled back to her room.

"Well, I do own a share of both Ranmaru and Takanega's company here in Paris. But can I survive? I barely speak French?"

"Of course you will Yuki, and you know why?"

"Why?"

"You have your personal French teacher right here," said Hana flirtatiously and gave Yuki a long, passionate kiss.


	6. What the Hell am I doing?

Chapter 6: What the Hell am I doing?

Back in Kobe, things are starting to heat up. Literally! The sun is blazing like anything and Lily is whining like a baby, so Kyohei had to tend to her needs. Sunako and the kids are off to the pool to cool off and Noi tagged along for the fun of it. Secretly, she wants to see how well the kids swim. Did they inherit the Noi-style of swimming or do they prefer to just float like their father.

At the pool, Akane swims like an angel, but sadly, just like his father, Daisuke floats. Noi chuckled to herself, knowing the then Noi-style is only a girl's thing. "Maybe if I had another boy, will he be more of a Takanega or a Noi?" she wondered to herself. As she was swimming away, Sunako sat at the deck area with a pen and pad. Her publisher's been calling her non-stop to write some novels. Additionally, some movie producers are asking her to give copyrights. Oh well, Sunako does have her work cut out for her.

"Suna-chan, are you writing another novel?" asked the bright-eyed Akane as she stepped out of the pool. Little drops of water are falling on Sunako's pad, but she doesn't mind.

"Akane, can you help me out? My publisher's are just making me so irritated," said Sunako.

"Why don't you have the heroine be the victim this time? You always make the male either the victim or the semi-hero. Better yet, the villain could be the hero. That would be so AWESOME," cried the ecstatic Akane.

"That would be awesome, Akane-chan. Thank you," said Sunako with a smile and Akane went to back to the pool, escaping the stupid heat.

"Okay, I think I can do this. Argh, stupid pencil! I guess I have to get a new one," said Sunako to herself. She reached for her bag to see if she had an extra pencil or a pencil sharpener. However, she found something more needed. It was a picture of Sunako and Kyohei that was lost in the cresses of the bag for so long. A tear fell down Sunako's face, but she wiped it away. She wiped it away, just like the chance to regain back his love.

As they were walking home, Noi and the children suggested to go for ice-cream. Sunako tagged along for adult supervision. As Noi and Daisuke bonded together, Akane and Sunako were busy planning out Sunako's new book. The ice-cream parlor was full of noise, primarily Akane's bossy voice. Sunako just had to endure it.

"C'mon Dai-chan, just one scoop," begged Noi as she tried to feed Daisuke her ice-cream.

"I don't want to. I'm not a baby, Noi-sama. I am grown up."

"Noi-sama, just call me Noi-chan. No need for formalities." However, Noi preferred the term "Mommy" even more.

"Noi-chan. That doesn't seem right. Daddy always said that we should treat adults with respect. No way am I going to defy Sir's orders.

"Sir? When did you start calling him Sir?"  
"Since I was able to learn discipline."

"Okay, I think I've got a lot to teach you my dear Dai-chan. First off, no need for formalities in front of Sunako and I. Look at Akane, she seems to be more high and mighty than Sunako and she's only what, 6 years old. You're 6 years old, too. Don't act like a stuffy grown-up. You will never get chicks if you act like that."

"Wow, you're just like Akane," said Daisuke and he laughed.

After ice-cream, everyone decided to head on home, no stops, just laughter. As they headed on home, they realize the house was empty. "Hello," said the four in unison, but no answer. The creepiness of the house is starting to take effect. Sunako and Akane are so excited, but Noi and Daisuke clung on each other very tightly.

Suddenly, there was a creek in the kitchen. Akane and Sunako both rushed to the kitchen, but Noi and Daisuke decided to stay in the living room area.

In the kitchen, Akane and Sunako were both looking around to see if anything went missing. However, nothing was misplaced, but something was placed in the fridge. It was a big cheesecake, enough for at least 12 people to share.

Back at the living room, Noi and Daisuke tried to cheer themselves up by singing stupid songs. Well, Noi did most of the singing since Daisuke only knew boring songs. "And the Happy Bunny said don't be afraid, 'cause I'm here," sang Noi and Daisuke's frown turned upside down.

"Noi-chan, can you teach me these songs?" asked the doe-eyed Daisuke.

"Sure thing. This song is called 'Idiot Little Boy.' Why are you an idiot little boy? Can't you say please or thank you? You idiot little boy, respect your elders why don't you…" Daisuke clapped his hands and joined in the song.

"Another one!"

"This song is called 'Happy Mary." Mary, Mary, so very happy, why did you smile so bright? Is it 'cause your man gave you his hand, or because you became a bride?"

"Do you think I can make a song up like you do, too?" Noi gave him a smile.

"Okay, here goes nothing. Sugar candy, oh so sweet…. Umm… Sugar candy, a delight to eat… Sugar candy, sugar candy, I think you are my… umm… _meat_? I can't think of anything!" cried out Daisuke.

"Here, let me try and you help along. Sugar candy, oh so sweet… Sugar candy, a delight to eat… Daisuke and Noi goes singing about…"

"Sugar Candy!" Both of them shared a laugh and the empty living room turned livelier. Suddenly, they heard a big bang coming from the kitchen. Noi and Daisuke rushed to see if Sunako and Akane are okay.

As they entered the kitchen, they saw big grins on Sunako and Akane, as though they have just defeated a monster. As they approach the intruder, Noi and Daisuke got out pots and pans to defend themselves.

Sunako pulled the hair of the intruder to reveal the face. Surprise, surprise. It was none other than Ranmaru.


	7. A Big Turn of Events

Chapter 7: A Big Turn of Events

After Akane apologized to Ranmaru for the thousandth time, the five began eating on the cheesecake. Akane still felt bad so she decided to feed Ranmaru until he is capable of eating by himself. Noi and Sunako were both amazed and displeased at Ranmaru's power over girls, especially young girls who were your best friend's daughter.

Ranmaru looked over to Noi and Sunako to show how cute Akane is, but instead of smiles, he got cold, death glares. "I guess I'm planning my own funeral here, Akane, so I'll go down with dignity," he said and gave Akane a little peck on the forehead. In an instant, Akane fell to the kitchen floor with a giddy, girlish smile.

"Akane-chan," cried Daisuke as he tried to revive his sister. Noi took Ranmaru by the ear and Sunako said to him in an eerie tone, "Do you **want** another hit on the head?" Ranmaru shook his head and apologized.

"Geez, you guys are acting so weird. If I did this to any other girl, you won't even give your two cents."

"Well, that little girl is under the care of Sunako and me! Plus, she's the innocent daughter of your best friend." Ranmaru grabbed Noi by her hand and pulled her ear closer to him.

"Don't you mean best **friends**." Noi gave a gasp and Sunako shook his head.

"I guess Taka-kun knows how to get in on. But, I guess he only settled for one girl. Well, congratulations Noi, you just made Taka-kun lose his virgi-…" said Ranmaru before Noi gave him a slap. The slap was neither hard nor soft, just enough to shut Ranmaru up.

"Wow, Ranmaru, I guess your mouth is always on the run," said a familiar, male voice.

"Daddy," said the twins in unison. Both of them ran to give their father a great, big hug.

"My babies, I missed you. Well, Sunako, thank you so much for taking care of them," said Takanega as he lifted up his kids. He gave Noi a nod and a smile, but Noi looked away.

Suddenly, a crackle and boom shook the room. Lighting struck and thunder came after. Outside, the rain was pouring like nobody's business.

"I guess we can't go back today," said Ranmaru with a fake disappointed tone. Sunako offered them a place to stay overnight. As Sunako started dinner, the children and Ranmaru are busy watching some TV. Despite Ranmaru's control over Akane, Daisuke's cute face made Ranmaru cave in to the children's needs. So, Ranmaru is force to watch re-runs of "Doreamon" and "Hello Kitty." Suddenly, he began to gain interest in one show called "Flight of the Angels." The main character, Shizuka, was a bombshell. "Note to self, get this Shizuka's number," said Ranmaru to himself. Once a player, always a player.

In the patio, Takanega and Noi finally had the much needed talk.

"So, how have you been doing Takanega-kun?"

"I've been doing well, nothing different. Business is booming, as usual, and the kids are great."

"How 'bout that wife of yours, Miwako right?"

"Oh, (blushed Takanega) she's doing well."

"C'mon Takanega-kun, let's drop the formalities. Just spit out whatever you want to say."

"Noi, I…"

"Please, don't say anything because I think I know what it is. It will be along the lines of Stay away from me, stay away from my family. Well, you can take them. I don't need them. Besides, I bet you that you never cared when you left me…" rambled Noi until she was stopped by Takanega's lips.

His lips were soft and caring and hers responded well to them. On such a cold night, the kiss warmed their hearts and kept them safe. It was just like before, without the complicated matters, without the idiotic reasons to get away, just perfect. Suddenly, hands started exploring each other's bodies. His hand caressing her face, her hand running through his hair. Lips were exploring too. From a kiss on the lips to kisses on the cheek. Then, it slowly went to the neck. Takanega kissed the slender neck of Noi and went down to her collarbone. Noi grabbed Takanega's head and pulled him upwards, face to face. Again, the cycle repeats and stops just at the collarbone.

"DINNER TIME," yelled Sunako. After 5 minutes of kissing, Takanega and Noi cleaned themselves up and gave each other a reassuring smile. "Don't say anything until the end. Can you trust me on that?" said Takanega. Noi answered back by squeezing his hand.

As they settled down for dinner, a sudden knock appeared. Sunako excused herself to get the door, wondering if it could be her nagging publisher. As she turned the knob, her heart started pounding. Each turn made her heart go faster and faster, but she has no clue why. She opened the door and there stood a drenched Kyohei who is panting like a dog. He looked up and saw Sunako's confused face. Then, he grabbed her and said to her, "_Suki_," before collapsing on her doorstep.

Apparently, Lily was too tired of the Kobe scene and told Kyohei if they could go back to Japan. As they started packing, Kyohei saw a picture of the entire gang, happy and carefree. When they arrived at the train station, Kyohei began to have second thoughts.

"Kyo-kyo, what's the matter? Is it that girl again?"

"Have you ever regretted anything Lily, regretted it until you feel like you've run away from opportunity?"

"Not really, because I have you my Kyo-kyo. Look, we'll have better memories and she can never give you what I can." Lily bended over to kiss Kyohei, but Kyohei shoved her away.

"You're right, she can't give me what you gave," said Kyohei as he started heading towards the exit. "She gives it better!" shouted Kyohei. Lily was left feeling embarrassed and dumbfounded. Luckily for her, a player seized the opportunity and Lily gained another partner to accompany her in Japan.

"Kyohei, wake up you idiot!" shouted Sunako as she shook him hard. Kyohei opened his eyes and saw the only thing he wanted, a frantic Sunako. Then, he started laughing like a madman.

Everyone looked at Kyohei with disbelief. After being unconscious for a solid 10 minutes, this guy had the nerve to laugh. But that's Kyohei for you.


	8. The Vulnerable and the Player

Chapter 8: A Moment between the Vulnerable and the Player

After Kyohei arrived, things started reverting back to normal, just like in the old days. On that night, no one could sleep, knowing that they could do more than intended. Yet, the fear of getting caught kept them at bay.

At midnight, two shadows crept out from their bed to meet in the living room. As they sat down in the dark, not knowing each other's presence, they began talking.

"This is so complicated! Why can't he just say something?!"

"Damn it, I think she's serious. What should I do?"

"Men, the most idiotic creatures in the world."

"Why did I ever give her my number in the first place? Call me, I don't think so."

"Okay, calm down. I know, I'll try thinking of the negatives, that will cheer me up."

"Wow, 5 messages already. This girl really wants to talk. Hmm… I don't mind, or do I. She will kill me, but then again…"

"I think they will understand, but I hope he pulls through or I'm stuck here!"

As they were busy ranting, they bumped into each other. Both of them yelped at the shock and asked who the person is. It was Ranmaru and Noi.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Ranmaru coolly.

"What are you up to this time? Della can't handle your affairs with **another** Yakuza wife?" teased Noi.

"Ouch, that hurt. For your information, Miss Ignorant, I was calling none other than Saya Ibagashi. You know, the one who plays Shizuka in that live drama your kids watch."

"Well, they are not my kids, officially. And you bagged a kids' icon. That is just… (sighs)"

"Once you're in the game like me, you brush of little details like kids' icon or Yakuza wife. You just think about their feelings for me, but sadly, it's always unrequited love."

"What about Tamao Kikunoi?"

"Oh, her… Well, she bagged herself a more worthy boyfriend then me. I mean, as pretty as she is, she isn't my type. I'm the party animal and she's the shy princess."

"Whatever, you loved her."

"Yeah, I loved her. Past present!"

"Ranmaru, you old dog. But I guess your life is pretty pitiful, huh?"

"What do you mean? I love my life. Women, money, and friends like you."

"Don't forget one night stands, loneliness and loveless."

"Noi-chan, you're a bit like me. What did you do after Taka-kun dumped you?"

"Ranmaru, please don't."

"You died inside! Admit it, your fame and fortune can never live up to Takanega. It seems that you and I aren't that different."

"Look, at least I don't have one night stands. As for Takanega-kun, I think that time will change," said Noi, fighting back the tears. Ranmaru went closer to her.

Suddenly, he hugged the frail Noi and it felt as though he doesn't want to let go.

"Ranmaru, what are you doing," said Noi, confused and uncomfortable.

"What about his mother? Father? Miwako?" asked Ranmaru while he looked at her with such serious eyes.

"I guess I have to fight them off," said Noi with gusto. Then, Ranmaru started laughing.

"How could you resist my charm? I was giving you my powerful, sexy charm and you left me hanging. Even in your vulnerable state, you still do love him. I wonder why I could sink my teeth into other women?"

"Two reasons you baka," informed Noi while shoving away Ranmaru, "First, your women are idiots with loveless marriages. Second, I love Takanega Oda and there is no stopping me." Then, Noi ran back upstairs, but before she could, she was stopped by Ranmaru's hands.

"Tamao Kikunoi, she was the only one I loved. But I blew it, Noi, I blew it with Kikunoi." Noi gave Ranmaru a hug, but a friendly one.

"There, there, I think she still loves you, you just got to give her some time to accept you again. You better start cleaning your act. I heard the Kikunoi family is looking for a suitor and Tamao needs someone to protect her."

"Thanks Noi, I think that was what I needed. By the way, can you tell the guys that I won't be joining them for breakfast? I got a plane to catch."

"Sure thing. Aren't you going to pack?"

Noi reached for the lights since the darkness was making her a bit dizzy. When the lights turned on, she saw that Ranmaru's luggage has been perfectly stacked in front of the door. Ranmaru was dressed as though he was ready to go.

"You sly dog," said Noi with disbelief.

"All I needed was moral support. I'll send my regards to her. And Noi, don't worry, Taka-kun knows what he's doing. No way will he let his family get in his way again, not anymore." Ranmaru reassured her with a smile and left. There goes the player, only this time, he shed of his mask.


	9. Goodbye Problems? Yeah, Right!

Chapter 9: Goodbye Problems? Yeah, Right!

In the morning, everyone was gathering down for breakfast. It was the last breakfast Akane and Daisuke will have in Sunako's house for this summer. Their bags are packed, full of clothes and memories. Sunako prepared a big meal for her favorite kids and she even prepared bento for the trip home. Takanega kept thanking Sunako for dealing with his precious kids, but Sunako shrugged of the accolades, saying that it was no big. With his work and other problems, Takanega can't see how this is "no big." Sunako laughed and tried to cheer up the wailing Akane.

Finally, Noi appeared at the kitchen entrance. "Look who's finally up!" exclaimed Sunako.

"I guess we have our own Sleeping Beauty," Kyohei teased and Noi pelted him with a spoon.

"Maybe Sleeping Beauty will wake up if a prince wakes her up," said Takanega.

Blushing like mad, Noi retorted by saying, "I think the Prince will run away if he sees my bed hair!"

The kitchen became livelier as the room filled itself with laughter and joy. It was perfect. Nevertheless, the perfectness is too good to be true. Suddenly, the phone rang, interrupting the merriment. Kyohei went to pick it up, seeing as Sunako is busy cutting the chicken for the bento.

"Where the hell are they you bitch?" said a cold, harsh voice.

"Whoa, watch your language there lady. Who the friggin hell are you? Lily?" asked Kyohei who was blown away by the rude hello.

"No, this isn't Lily, whoever the hell she is. This is none other than Miwako Igashirai, daughter of the Igashirai Company and wife to the Oda Company."

"Well, if you are Miwako Igashirai, wife of the Oda company, why isn't your name Miwako Oda? Was it because your husband was too afraid to claim you as his?" Kyohei could feel Miwako's face turning bloody red with anger and her eyes were demonic.

"By the way, Miwako Igashirai, person who hides behind two well-known names, this is Kyohei and that so-called 'bitch' of yours has friends in high places. So, if you would like to hang up, I think it will be just great."

"Why you good for nothing… Let me speak to them, NOW!" Too late, Kyohei hanged up the phone before Miwako could threaten him.

"Who was that?" asked Noi as she was busy cleaning up the mess Akane and Daisuke made. Kyohei looked at Takanega with stern eyes and replied, "Just some bitch mistaking the wrong number."

After that, the Oda family rode in their black limousine and headed for the airport. Noi knew in her heart that he will be back for her, he has to. Sunako put her hand on Noi's shoulder and Kyohei put his hand on Sunako. The three friends gazed upon the limo, which got smaller and smaller in the distance until it just disappeared.

Two days went by so quickly without the kids around and Lily. The phone kept ringing constantly and Kyohei will always have to hang them up. Miwako's calls turned from insults to threats to just plain stupid excuses. Yet, Kyohei will always keep his voice low and show no sudden emotions so Noi and Sunako will be protected. If the other three boys can't protect them, I guess Kyohei will have to do. The Gods must be crazy.

On the third night, the three of them sat down in the TV room to dine in on some beef. As soon as the TV turned on, Takanega and Miwako's pictures were displayed with a heart breaking in between the pictures.

"Sources tell us that the Oda and Igashiai families are no longer bonded," reported Yuki, the anchor woman, "Just two days ago, Takanega Oda-sama, son of Shiki Oda and heir to the Oda fortune, announced his split from Miwako Igashirai, daughter of Kaito Igashirai. Sadly, nothing is being said right now, but stay tune."

Jaws dropped after that broadcast. Sunako and Kyohei looked at Noi, but Noi shook her hands mouthing the words, "It's not my fault." Things are starting to heat up in Tokyo and the three of them knew that Kobe is not the place to be right now.

The next day, paparazzo was swarming all over Kobe, asking locals where Sunako Nakahara's house was. It was lucky that the press did not leak out photos of the three or they will be running non-stop.

"Miss, do you know where Sunako-san's house is?" asked a sly paparazzi.

"Why should I give this information to you?" asked Noi, who was wearing a disguise.

"Since you're pretty, I'll tell you doll-face. You see, we're trying to find the mistress of Oda-sama. The Igashirai family told the press that a girl changed Oda-sama's heart, so we tracked him down to Kobe since it was the last place he was scene."

"I see, in that case, I'll show you where the Nakahara residence is. Just close your eyes," said Noi. The man closed his eyes, leaned forward and he got a sucker punched. After that, Noi was completely disgusted since she had to touch that rat.

"We can't keep this up. Sooner or later, people will have names, photos and they'll track us down," said teary-eyed Noi as she entered the house.

"Don't worry, I think Kyohei and I can handle them. We've fended off worse, like the club managers who wanted Kyohei's body…"

"Hey, that was just plain traumatic, but she's right. How bad can the paparazzi be?" As if on cue, the doors started pounding and blinking lights emerged from the shades. "How did they find us? Were you on guard Noi?"

"I think I was, but after that annoying paparazzi, I kind of made a dash to the house. Sorry you guys."

"No worries, my house is fully protected. No one called me the Scary Witch for nothing," said Sunako and she pressed the Josephine's, her skeleton, ring on her boney fingers. Then, a secret entrance opened behind the bookcase.

"What did you do to them?" asked Kyohei.

"I gave them my touch of a Halloween scare. They should be screaming in three… two… one."

Blood curdling screams filled the dark passage ways. Then, footsteps hurried out of the compound in a flurry of chaos.

"My tricks won't hold up for any longer so I guess we should head on to Tokyo."

"Where would we stay?"

"I've got you covered there. My band has a pad and besides, I think I need to finish on my new album very soon."


	10. Kyohei, White Knight?

**Author's Note:**

Finally, I've reached the double digits of chapters. I've never thought that this story would ever reach 10 chapters. I guess it's all thanks to you readers for making me a better writer.

I would like to Thank wallflower lover ;P () for being the most faithful commenter. Thank you. Because of you, I managed to make this story turn 10!

**Shameless Adverstising:**

I hope you would read my other stories... That would be much appreciated.

"The Recession" - Gakuen Alice based story and "Through the Confused Glass" - An Alice in Wonderland based story

Please read them... Thank you. And don't be shy to look at Love Story for You, the beginning of this entire escapade.

**Update:**

Be on the look out for RanmaruXTamoa story... I hope I could squeeze it in the end. =D

Again, THANK YOU!

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 10: Kyohei, the White Knight?

Quickly, the gang rushed to the train station, grabbed three tickets, and rode the Shinkansen to Tokyo. Afraid of a hoard of fans, the three of them wore disguises. Sunako is wearing an out-of-character get up, which was a bright colored knee-length dress with floral patterns, Noi's own. Then, Noi wore Sunako's old gothic purple dress, equip with a hat to hide her light colored hair. Kyohei on the other hand looked like a thief, since he had to cover his entire face since his bishnonen face can attract everyone within a 50 mile radius.

"You see, this is why I never left Kobe," said Sunako, adjusting her dress, "Especially in a small, quiet town! No one ever recognizes you!"

"Will you just shut the hell up," said the irritated Kyohei.

"He's right Suna-chan, besides, who would ever recognize me. I never went to a premier nor be caught outside looking like a goth… Look, I'm trying not to smile." Sunako laughs at her futile attempt, but give credit for her attempt. Kyohei on the other hand, like Sunako, is fidgeting over their costumes.

Kyohei led them to the upper-end district in Tokyo and they headed towards a shiny apartment all the way at the end of the road. The sign for the apartment read, "Angels' Pad." Somehow, Sunako laughed, thinking that Kyohei is an angel, in fact, he's the opposite of an angel.

"Stop!" said the security guard before they even set foot at the front entrance. Kyohei lowered his mask and his bright face blinded the guard. "Right this way, Mr. Takano."

Sunako and Noi gawked at the chandelier hanging above the reception and the white couches that was placed next to a big screen TV. This place is not an apartment, it's more like a six-starred hotel. "Are you guys fish of something? Stop gawking and move it," said Kyohei irritatingly.

Up they went, to the twelfth out of fifteen floors. As they stepped into to Kyohei's place, they noticed the beautiful view Kyohei had of the city. Tokyo's lights and bustling streets can be observed through Kyohei's window. Ruining the scene was the mob of paparazzo hoarding at the bottom of the apartment. However, they weren't looking for the three of them, but rather a group of stars.

"Kyohei, look, a bunch of people are arriving in a white limo," said Noi.

"Great, now they come," sighed Kyohei.

"Who are they?" asked Noi. Just then, three men burst from the door, looking tired. Out of the three men, the brown haired, blue-eyed guy spotted Kyohei.

"Kyohei-kun? Is that really you?" asked Blue Eyes.

"Mizuno! Nice to see you again," welcomed Kyohei.

"I see you finally came back to Strike Down?" asked the tallest of the three.

"Arashi! Yeah, I guess travelling all around the world was a failure."

"And I see you brought some girls with you," said the shortest of the three, but to Sunako and Noi, the shortest of the trio were still taller than both of them.

"For your information, whoever you are, I am Noi Kasahara and this is Sunako Nakahara," explained Noi, "And we are trying to escape from the idiotic paparazzo."

"Get out of here, Noi Kasahara, the famous actress!" said Shortie, "I'm honored to be in your presence."

"Don't forget, Takashi, you are also in the presence of the greatest horror writer in history," said Arashi as he went closer to Sunako, "You know, for a horror writer, I thought you would wear something a little less… bright."

"For your information, Arashi-kun, that's why I'm not wearing my get up, so people won't recognize me… baka," said Sunako who looked at Arashi straight in the eye.

"She got you there Arashi," mocked Mizuno, "What brings you ladies here?"

"Well, Mizu, it's partly my fault," said Kyohei, "You see, we got into a problem at Naka- I mean, Sunako's house. You know about the Takanega-Igashirai problem."

"Who doesn't? It's been on every single channel," said Takashi.

"Well, you're looking at the prime suspects," said Kyohei as he rested deep into his red, beanie couch.

"Look, we don't mean to impose, but I'm not use to this publicity. I'm a writer for god sakes," complained Sunako as she went to a couch to lie down. Noi laid down beside her, almost in tears, but she fought it back.

"I haven't had this much chaos since my last box office hits. After that, I drifted off from the fame scene."

"But Kasahara-san, you are the best young actress ever, plus you're a triple threat. Why did you quit?" asked doe-eyed Mizuno.

"First off, Mizuno-kun, the name is Noi, not Kasahara. Second, I quit because I don't want to live my life in a fishbowl.

"Well, it's too late for that," said Arashi, "You girls can stay here since you have nowhere else to go. But as your you Kyohei, I've got something planned."

"Oh great," said Kyohei with a tinge of fear.

Sunako and Noi got settled into one of the big guest rooms in the apartment. As they were sleeping soundly after such a tiring day, the boys were outside.

"Okay Kyohei, it's time for an initiation," said Takashi.

"What do you mean a friggin initiation? I started this band and I'm not new!" protested Kyohei.

"Well, you've abandoned us Kyohei," said Arashi as he rubbed his hands on Kyohei's cheek.

"Besides, I had to go through it, so I guess you do too," agreed Mizuno who seemed to be enjoying this.

"Okay, so what do you have planned for me? Streaking down the hallway? Knocking of Felicity Don, the singer, upstairs? Or simply go to the reception and make a fool out of myself? Do your worse," challenged Kyohei.

"Ah, Kyohei my man, those are all been there, done that kind of things. We want you to do something that will test those questionable balls of yours," said Takashi.

"Isn't Nakahara-san the one you told us that inspired you to write the Butterfly song?" asked Mizuno. Kyohei remained silent, which was enough of an answer to make Takashi and Arashi smile like Cheshire cats.

"Please don't… I refuse," protested Kyohei, "I rather steak down the reception than do anything to Sunako."

"We know you missed her. While you were gone, I personally tried to tidy up your room, sneaking around more or less. Then, I saw her entire book collection on your bookshelf and pictures of her in your drawers, under your pillow and on top of your desk. It's pretty pitiful, man," said Arashi, posing as a disappointed person.

"YOU WENT TO MY ROOM!" yelled the angry Kyohei.

"Look, you were gone and we were bored, We thought you had a stash of cigs, but that's beside the point. I want you, as your second induction, to kiss Sunako in her sleep," said Takashi as he laughed maliciously.

"And it can't be cheek kiss. It must be full lip action," added Mizuno. Kyohei shot him a death glare and Mizuno hid behind a pillow.

"C'mon, don't act all angry. I know you might have done it before," said Arashi, "but re-kissing an ex-girlfriend isn't that bad. I know I've done it."

"But she's special. Besides, I just got out of a relationship with this girl. She might think that I've used her as a rebound."

"C'mon. It's only in her sleep, what can she do?" said Arashi. Kyohei could picture himself running for his life as Sunako's inner demon awakes if she found out about the kiss. Worse yet, she could be paralyzed for days, leaving Kyohei to fight of the paparazzo alone. Kyohie shook his head.

"Fine, if you're too chicken, then you aren't able to stay here. Besides, Mizuno was about to order some Shrimp Tempura, you're favorite," allured Takashi.

"Yeah, just the way you like it, Kyohei," said Mizuno. Kyohei was practically drooling and his self-restraint isn't enough to keep down his hunger. Why did Kyohei even tell them his favorite food?

"Fine, but I won't like it," said Kyohei as he got up and headed for the door. When he passed by Arashi, Arashi whispered in his ear, "I think you would."


	11. The Vesuvius Kiss

**Author's Note:**

My First Chapter for the New Year!!!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Vesuvius Kiss

Kyohei's heart was pounding a mile a minute and his mind was racing! Finally, after six long years, his lips could finally reunite with hers. "I hope I still have my lips intact later," thought Kyohei as he approached the girls' rooms.

In his mind, Kyohei thought that his footsteps were loud, that everything seemed to amplify. The whooshing sounds of the air conditioner, Kyohei's breaths, and muffled laughter from his friends seem so loud, so loud that he feared it might wake up Sunako. Before entering the room, Kyohei prayed, "To whomever it may concern, I know that I've never been the religious one, but if you can, please let me stay alive so that I could at least say that I have a wonderful youth. Thank you."  
He opened the door slowly and thought the silent creeks of the door were just so damn loud. He tiptoed to what he thought seemed to be Sunako's bed. "Damn, why is it so dark!" thought Kyohei.

He leaned over to the girl's face, closed his eyes, and braced himself. Suddenly, he stopped since the girl's hair was in his nose, which made his nose itchy. He opened his eyes and saw that the hair was not jet black, but more of a light brown color. Kyohei quickly backed away. "Shit, I was about to kiss NOI!" he thought. Then, he fell down gently on someone's bed. He looked over to see two feet on top of his chest. He turned his head and he saw Sunako's piercing gaze. "What the hell are you doing here?" she said in an eerie tone.

Kyohei felt a dark presence that made his hair stand up and his body paralyzed. "Well, it's my pad, so I guess I can be where I wanted to be," said Kyohei with his faltering voice.

"Wrong answer," said Sunako. Kyohei's eyes widen and he knew he was in for something.

In the living room, the three "wise" men were talking amongst themselves. The subject: Kyohei.

"What's taking him so long?" whined Mizuno who was eating a chocolate cookie.

"I think he's doing more than kissing," said Arashi.

"Well, he was in love with her, I guess he wanted more than just a kiss," said Takashi.

"Sick you guys, just plain sick."

"C'mon Mizuno, don't act so innocent. Out of Arashi and I, you score the most girls."

"It's because I'm cute and you guys are oldies," laughed Mizuno. He looked over to see Arashi and Takashi giving him death glares and quickly apologized.

"Hey, we might be old to bag young fillies, but the older women are much more fun," said Arashi.

"Especially when you have the thrill of sneaking out with them before their husbands come back," laughed Takashi. Mizuno tsk-ed both of them, but he still laughed.

"Have you heard of Ranmaru?" asked Arashi.

"You mean the owner of the hostess club?" responded Mizuno.

"Yeah… Every male looks up to him. Man, he has it all. Women, money, fame… the guy is king of all kings," said Takashi as he mimicked holding a toast for the Playboy King.

"After I'm done with Strike Down, I plan to be his protégé," said Arashi proudly.

"If he lets you," teased Mizuno. The three laughed hard as they gulped down their beer. Suddenly, they heard a big scream coming from the girls' room. The three of them exchanged glances. Then, Kyohei burst out from the room with Sunako at his neck.

"Get off me, you bitch!"

"Perverted bastard!"

They started to fight. Punches and kicks were thrown at each other. Suddenly, out of nowhere, shiruken were thrown as well. It was the greatest battle between Sunako and Kyohei. Mizuno, Takashi, and Arashi just stood there, dumbfounded. "Ah, those were the good old days," chirped in Noi.

"You mean, this is how they express their love," asked the shocked Mizuno. Noi nodded.

"I guess our little Kyohei is one hell of a masochist," said Takashi as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, at least they finally let off their steam," assured Arashi. All four of them nodded in agreement and sighed.

Sunako and Kyohei's battle transcended to the hallways. It was a flurry of wrestling moves and karate moves. It was simply surreal. Their fight took them down the flights of stairs and out the back entrance, so that it could not be interrupted by idiotic paparazzo.

Kyohei finally stopped attacking and started running like crazy. Sunako was just right behind him. Kyohei tried to find sanctuary, in a nearby park, preferably up in a tree.

As he climbed the tallest tree, he could hear Sunako calling out his name. He sat down and tried to catch his breath. Then, he felt something on his shoulder. "Gotcha," said Sunako eerily. Kyohei screamed, but his scream was covered up by Sunako's hand.

Sunako turned Kyohei's head to face her. Then, she gave him a slap on the face, but the slap was neither hard or soft, just perfect to knock some sense into Kyohei. "What was that for?" asked Kyohei, rubbing his cheek.

"For calling me a bitch," said Sunako smirking with glee.

"Well, this is for calling me a bastard," said Kyohei and he grabbed Sunako's face. He puckered up his lips and slowly kissed her. Sunako tried to resist, but she couldn't help herself. She let his warm lips cool down hers. On top of the tallest tree, two long lovers embraced each other as the moon slowly rises up.

It was an eruption of emotions because the kiss turned into passion. Hands were rummaging through messy hair, going down each other's backs, and stroking each other's cheeks. Then, Sunako realized that it was going too far, but Kyohei tried to pull her back.

"Stop it, Kyohei," said Sunako softly.

"I made that mistake before, but not now," said Kyohei as he kissed her cheek.

"But I can't do this. I can't break my heart again," cried Sunako.

"I'm sorry for before. Look, I've been going out with a couple of women," said Kyohei and Sunako gave him a disappointing look, "No, wait… I mean, I've dated, but I never had the chemistry I had with them. And I know, Lily. I thought that I could get over you, but when I saw you, a flurry of emotions came back."

"Kyohei… Can you wait?" asked Sunako seriously.

"Wait for what?"

"Wait until I dated the same amount of people as you. Look, you had your fun, and I want to have my fun too," said Sunako with such determination.

"What the hell? I just declared my love for you, woman!" said the furious Kyohei. Sunako looked at him with big, puppy dog eyes and Kyohei's hard shell broke, "Fine, do what you want, but will you go to the second base with them…"

"I told you, I'll do what you do, but I promise that I won't fall in love with them," said Sunako and she jumped of the tree. "Give me three years!" yelled Sunako in the distance. Kyohei just shook his head and sighed. "That girl would be the end of me!"


	12. Trouble Brewing

Chapter 12: Trouble's Brewing…

Back at the Strike Down's pad, Noi and the guys started to chat.

"I guess Kyohei has already made up with Suna-chan," reassured Noi.

"How do you know?" asked Mizuno.

"If you know them for so long, it's kind of a gut feeling" said Noi smiling.

"I guess it's true," said Arashi, "So, Noi-chan, how long have you been in the show biz?"

"Well, I guess about six years or so, Arashi-kun."

"Six years and you died out, just like that," said Takashi as he snapped at the last word.

"Well, my fans are still there. I'm still taking a break. Look, it's only been three months and offers are still pouring in."

"Miss Noi, will you please let Strike Down for your next drama's theme song and ending"

"Well, it's up to the producers, but no worries Mizuno-kun, I'll totally ask if you guys could play."

"Why did you join the entertainment industry in the first place?"

"Well Arashi-kun, I guess you could say that it's more or less Sunako and Kyohei's idea. After having a breakdown, they picked me up and I regained my passion for acting. I know it sounds cheesy, but I wanted to impress some guy's family."

"What? Impress a family? That's pretty lame," exclaimed Takashi.

"I loved this guy too much to make his family decide his future for me. But alas, his parents won in the end."

"Bummer, but you know Noi-chan, there's still us," smiled Mizuno as he grabbed his other group members. Noi laughed and the three chatted away, talking mindlessly about life and love.

Then, Noi's phone started to ring. It was a text message from Narcissus (a.k.a: Ranmaru). "Check the news," it read. Noi switched on the television and Noi's face suddenly appeared on screen.

"Reports have shown that the girl who stole Oda-sama's heart was none other than Noi Kasahara-san, the actress," informed the reporter, "The Igashirai family and Oda family are not responding to the press, but sources have confirmed that Takanega Oda and Noi Kasahara were seen together with the Oda twins at Kobe. Back to you, Miyagi-san."

Noi's jaw dropped. "How could they publish that? Shit," said Noi.

"Let me guess, was that they guy you were trying to impress?" stated Arashi. Noi nodded, but her eyes were still glued to that screen with Takanega's picture on it. Noi cupped her hands to her face and sat down on the sofa. Then, Sunako burst out from the door with a smile on her face. But the smile turned into a frown as she saw Mizuno trying to comfort Noi and the TV splattering Noi's picture.

"Miwako has finally done it, she caved in," said Sunako to Noi. Noi nodded.

"Whoa… what happened here? I don't seem to follow any of this?" said Takashi, frustrated at the situation.

"Let me explain to you the situation right now," said Kyohei, who just came back, panting like a dog.

So, Kyohei explained Noi's situation to the Strike Down members. Mizuno wanted to hear more as he rocked back and forth. Arashi was swooning at the story, calling it a modern Romeo and Juliet. Takashi listened eager and shook his head in disbelief.

"Do you want them to hear about Akane and Daisuke as well," whispered Sunako to Noi.

"I guess I should tell my kids first then tell them," whispered Noi. Then, Noi grabbed her phone and texted to Takanega, "Please tell the kids the **TRUTH**." She puts her phone away and sighed.

In the Oda residence, everything was going haywire. There was shouting, screaming, and crying, but Takanega refuse to go back to Miwako.

"They are at it again," said Akane who clung to her brother.

"Yeah, but I guess it was bound to happen. Daddy and Mommy were never in love in the first place," said Daisuke.

"Since when did you become so informative?" asked Akane, who was shock at her brother's information.

"You're not the only one who talks to the maids you know," winked Daisuke, "Oh great, here comes Mommy's big cry again. Pathetic."

"Dai-chan, why are you so cold to Mom?" asked Akane, who was still shock of her brother's new attitude.

"During the night Ranmaru-sama sneaked up on us, I had great time with Noi-chan. It's like there was something there. Even though I acted like a Mamma's Boy, I never had that connection with Mommy."

"You're right, but she is our mommy after all."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, not really, but I don't know. I just don't know right now," cried Akane as she tightly hugged her brother. Then, they heard footsteps coming at the door. It was Takanega Oda, who seemed worn out from the fight. The twins tried to give him a smile so that he could recharge his batteries.

"Kids, I need to tell you something. I guess you already know about Daddy and Mommy's quarrels. Sooner, you won't be seeing Mommy any longer."

"What?! A divorce? My classmate, Luna, has parents who are divorced. I don't want that to happen, Dad!"

"Akane, please calm down and let me finish. Actually, Miwako-san isn't your mother." The children's eyes grew wider. They couldn't belief what they are hearing. The mother that they have known for six years was not even close to being related!

"Not my mother? Then who is she Dad?" asked Daisuke.

"She is the wife your grandfather set me up to marry," said Takanega.

"Then who is our real mother?" asked Akane, who went closer to her dad. Takanega picked up his daughter and put her on his lap. He did the same with Daisuke.

"My dear darlings, I hope you can brace yourself to hear this," said Takanega. The children nodded. "Your mother is none other than Noi Kasahara."

Akane almost lost her balance on her father's slim legs. Daisuke gave Akane an "I-told-you-so" look. "You mean Noi-chan is actually Mommy?" said Daisuke.

"Why did she abandon us?" asked Akane.

"Your grandfather made me. I had no choice. But be assured. Noi did raise you until you were about 2 ½ years old. But then, her acting career started to bloom, so she left you in the care of Miwako's arms."

"So Noi-chan had been there, only as a nanny?"

"But now, Noi-chan isn't our nanny, Dai-chan, but more or less our… m-mo-mother" said Akane who still couldn't believe it.

"What about Miwako-sama? What will she do now?" asked Daisuke.

"Go to her daddy to land herself a new boy toy," thought Takanega. But instead he said, "I guess she has to go back to the Igashirai branch."

"Will Noi come here to live with us?"

"We'll see, Akane, we'll see."

Noi received a sudden phone call from Takanega.

"Taka-kun, did you see the news? I'm everywhere!" yelled Noi.

"Mommy," said two voices. Noi put her hand to cover her mouth.

"Yes my darlings," said Noi as she shed tears of joy.

"Please come back," said Akane.

"Don't worry, Noi-chan, I mean Mommy, you can survive," said Daisuke.

"Daisuke, it's okay. You can call… (gulp) Mommy Noi-chan if you please. I'm just so happy to finally get to hear you say those simple words. I love you my sweets. And Akane, I love you too."

"Hey, what about me," said a deep, luscious voice.

"You know I love you even more," said Noi flirtatiously, "My darling, I have to hang up now. Can you hold down your fort?"

"I handled Miwako for six years, I think I can handle her for a couple more weeks. I told you to wait," smirked Takanega.

"You idiot… You loving idiot," said Noi and she gave him a kiss and ended the call.

Noi went back to the living room, looking all girly and ecstatic. Finally, her dream has come true.

"I guess that means the trouble is about to start," said Sunako as she lay down on Kyohei's shoulder.

"Who cares? As long as I can get my man back," exclaimed Noi with gusto. Everyone in the room clapped. But do they know that they are in deep water since the Igashirai family can't stand to lose.


	13. Ranmaru's Story

Chapter 13: Ranmaru's Story

**Author's Note:** This happened before Chapter 12!

In the darkness of Tokyo, Ranmaru ran like the wind, dodging each person getting in his way. His one destination: Tamao's House. After half a day of travelling, Ranmaru finally reached the Kikunoi residence. The house was breathtaking. From the modern-day living of Tokyo, this old-fashioned, humongous Victorian-style house sprouted from the metal and concrete. Ranmaru shook his head, saying, "I knew it. Just like a Kikunoi."  
Ranmaru held his breath and rang the doorbell. "Who is it?" asked an old, husky voice.

"Ranmaru Mori," said Ranmaru politely. Suddenly, the big gates guarding the palace opened up. Ranamaru walked in with his heart pounding a mile a minute.

"Am I crazy? I have a thousand other women waiting for me, why her?" he asked himself as he approached the front entrance.

The big doors opened and it revealed an old lady. "Grandma, is Tamao-sama here?" he asked with a smile. Then, the old lady gave him a whack on the head and Ranmaru looked at her.

"Don't you call me Grandma. I'm the official keeper of Miss Tamao. You, son, can call me Kaito," said Kaito the Keeper.

"Okay, Kaito-san, where is Tamao?" asked Ranmaru as he walked to the living room.

"Miss Tamao will be with you shortly. Right now, she's in her father's study," said Kaito and she left Ranmaru alone in the huge living room.

Ranmaru looked at all the portraits of the Kikunoi family. All of them seemed so royal, so far beyond Ranmaru. However, Tamao looked different from the rest. Her soft eyes differ from the proud, fierce eyes of the Kikunoi family. Her cheeks seemed sullen and her face pale. She looks like a princess that never came out, never seemed to enjoy anything, yet her only joy, it seems, was being near Ranmaru. Ranmaru went near a mantelpiece and looked over all the photos of Tamao. The recent photo surprised Ranmaru. It was Tamao smiling widely with a man beside her.

"If you're wondering who that is, it's my cousin from France," said a familiar, calm voice. Ranmaru turned around and saw Tamao leaning over the wall. He was stunned by how much she has changed. No longer does Tamao look like the damsel in distress.

Her long, straight hair was changed to a shoulder-length layer look. Her pale face has some color and her cheeks are fuller. She transformed into a modern-day princess! Even her style changed! Now, she wears more sophisticated clothes that are within her age. However, traces of her dolled-up princess days are still seen in her cute headband and tiny purse.

"Tamao-san, you look stunning," said Ranmaru after collecting his thoughts.

"Well, you don't look bad yourself," said Tamao with such attitude.

"Whoa, what happened to you, Tamao-san?" asked Ramaru. Then, the air began to shift and the atmosphere became tense. Tamao shut the big doors cutting of them from the rest of the world.

"Ranmaru-sama," said Tamao as she strode to Ranmaru. Ranmaru gulped and beads of sweat starting coming down from his forehead.

"Ranmaru-sama, I'll tell you what happened," said Tamao as she grabbed Ranmaru by his collar. She pulled him closer to her face and whispered, "Just stay put." Then, Tamao's guard burst from the door, grabbed Ranmaru, and tied him up to the closest chair. "Thank you, Mogami-kun."

"It's a pleasure, Kikunoi-sama," bowed the guard and left, shutting the door behind him.

"What's the meaning of this, Tamao-san!" yelled the angered Ranmaru.

"Shush, Ran-chan. You don't have to yell. My parents aren't here and I ordered the staff to have a day off," said Tamao as she slid towards him, sexy-like.

"Tamao-san, please tell me what happened," begged Ranmaru as he shivered in his seat. Never has a woman done this to Ranmaru, but Tamao had him. The Playboy King has been trumped, but will he survive?

"You want to know what happened, Ran-chan," said Tamao as she looked him in the eyes, so seductively. Then, her gaze turned fierce, "I'll tell you what very DAMN well happened!" Tamao breathed heavily as she looked sharply at Ranmaru.

"Remember four years ago, when our marriage arrangements were still on. Well, it was going fine with me. I finally realize that you weren't such a bad guy after all. I mean, with the occasional woman, you never stepped your boundaries when it comes to me," explained Tamao as she sat cross-legged on the couch opposite Ranmaru. Then, she went closer to him.

"Then, you did it. You finally won me over," cried Tamao as her tears began flowing, "I thought that the marriage arrangements could be off since I pitied your lost. But I developed something for you. When I finally had the courage to say so, you disappeared. You left me, stranded, heart-broken, and alone."

"Tamao-san, I'm sorry…"

"You haven't heard the rest. Since I couldn't get hold of Noi-san or Sunako-san, I decided to embark on a journey, a journey to change myself. In the daytime, I was Tamao, the Kikunoi's princess. But by night, you wouldn't even recognize me. I tried to be just… like… **you**." Tamao looked Ranmaru in the eye as she stressed on the last word.

"It isn't my fault that you turned into some kind of girl version of me. You see, that four years, I finally found my calling. I decided to open up a host club." That done it. Tamao screamed as she charged for Ranmaru. But instead of killing him, Tamao gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Shocked, Ranmaru had to respond to her by giving in to the kiss.

"I've always wanted to do this for a long time, Ran-kun," said Tamao as she tried to catch her breath.

"Me, too," said Ranmaru. The Kikunoi princess looked at him with the familiar puppy dog eyes and started to drip more tears. "Look Tamao-san, I didn't mean to leave you. I thought you deserve someone better than me. I'm serious. You're the Kikunoi Princess, the purest girl of high society, and I'm not going to be held responsible for any perverted thoughts you acquired."

"Hah, too late for that now."

"Well, if you untie me, I'll show you how sorry I'll be," said Ranmaru. Tamao shook her head and said, "I'm not going to fall for the Ranmaru trick. Please, I've grown up and you should too."

"Tamao-san, please, don't be like me."

"Like you… Ranmaru-kun, I was just joking," laughed Tamao. Ranmaru looked at her with a "What-the-hell" look.

"Joking, what do you mean?"

"After you left me, I didn't know what to do. So I turned to the theater. It was marvelous, they thought me everything I need for acting. Besides, who wants to be a helpless princess forever."

"And the kiss?" Tamao went to his ear and said slowly, "What do you think?"

"I think, my dear, that it was every bit as real!"

"You think so? I thought I did pretty good acting there."

"Please, I know a real kiss when I feel one. Now untie me, please. My wrists are getting uncomfortable." Tamao laughed and began untying the knot her guard has made her. The guard purposely made it so that only Tamao can undo the knot. I guess the Kikunoi Princess does have some tricks up her sleeve after all.

Without warning, Ranmaru stood up and faced Tamao with a serious look. It was a bit frightening, but Tamao tried to stand her ground, but her knees are getting weak. Ranmaru slid his hands to her back and pulled her closer. Then, he kissed her, but unlike the first one, his hands aren't limited.

"Ranmaru-kun, what are you doing?" said Tamao as she tried to brush off Ranmaru.

"I didn't come all the way here for a measly trick. I came here because," said Ranmaru as he looked deeply in her eyes.

"I came here, Tamao-san, to be the perfect fiancée. I love you," said Ranmaru as he took her hand, "I'm sorry too," and he kissed her hand softly.

"Oh Ranmaru-kun," said Tamao as her voice began to falter, "But Ranmaru, I couldn't accept this offer." Ranmaru's jaw dropped.

"I've cut you off at the prime of your life. Look, you're what, 25 years old. I'll give you one more year of bachelorhood before you settle down," said Tamao. Ranmaru's eyes lit up and gave Tamao a twirling hug. Both of them laughed and Ranamru said, "I wonder how I would spend my last year as a bachelor? Hang out with the Bunnies or have fun in Vegas?"

"How about me? I can't decide if I want to play it cool here in Japan or travel to Europe?"

"So many choices," both of them said in unison.

I guess the Playboy King and the Kikunoi Princess will be a royal family soon, but both of them need to taste Single Life before they regret it.

"Ranmaru-kun, promise me something."

"What is it, Tamao?"

"Keep the engagement ring close to you, please." Ranmaru shook his head and laughed.

"Fine, now… Turn on the television, Tamao-san, the room is getting quieter."


	14. Comic Relief

Chapter 14: Comic Relief

After sleeping a mere two hours, Noi was woken up by the sound of the television.

"Geez, even at… umm… 7 am, they are still showing that goddamn story. GIVE IT A REST!" yelled Noi to the TV. She picked herself up from the couch were she slept and walked to the kitchen. As she was walking, she saw the Strike Down members, including Kyohei, huddle together, like puppies. "If only I had a camera," thought the sly Noi.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw that Sunako was already preparing breakfast.

"Wow, Suna-chan, what time did you sleep?" asked Noi as she took a whiff of the congee and fried chicken.

"I can't sleep, I've been up… thinking," sighed Sunako as she put down the ladle.

"Thinking about what?" Noi took a nibble of the fried chicken as she looked at Sunako with inquisitive eyes.

"Just thinking about you, Kyohei, Takanega, everyone." Sunako put her head down and shook her head.

"Hey, Sunako," said Noi as she went closer to Sunako, "you don't have to worry about Takanega and I. All you have to do is worry about you and Kyohei."

Sunako gleamed as she mentioned Kyohei. Noi noticed and gave her a look.

"Well, I decided to go back to Kyohei. But on one condition: I must score as many guys as him. I guess maybe about three years or so, you'll see a wedding. No doubt about it."

"Three years? That's a bit long for him to wait."

"Please Noi, I don't know if I can do it. Go on dates." Noi giggled and looked at Sunako with disbelief.

"Suna-chan, I'm sure you can do it. So, how many girls do you think Kyohei dated?"

"On our way back, I asked him the same question. He blushed and answered: 5 girls."

"FIVE?!What does that mean? One for every year!"

"I guess so, but look, how can I go out with 5 guys in three years?"

"I'll help you with that. Now, about the going out part. You've never been on a PROPER date before, right? I mean, Kyohei was a nice boyfriend, but he's hopeless when it comes to dating."

"I don't know, to each his own, Noi-chan."

"Whatever… How about we asked your aunt? I bet you that she has a couple of suitors waiting for you."

"You might be right. Auntie will always tie me up with some freak and expect me to go on dates with him. I wonder…"

"Just make the call, Suna-chan," sighed Noi as she continued to devour her portion of congee and fried chicken. She noticed Sunako is preparing some bentos for the men as well. "What a lovely housewife she will be," smiled Noi.

Sunako dialed her Auntie's number and each second of waiting made her palms sweat even more. Then, someone answered, "Hello."

Sunako froze, but Noi told her to tough up. "Hello," said the meek Sunako.

"Who is this? Is this Arashi-kun? Or Mizuno-kun? Or, wait, let me guess, Takashi-kun?" answered Miss Nakahara. Sunako was shocked as to how her aunt knew of these people.

"No, Auntie, it's me… Sunako-san," said Sunako politely, but she can't believe how her aunt knew the three.

"Sunako-chan?! What are you doing with those leeches? First off, tell me, is Kyohei-kun there," said the Landlady as she put a sharp tone on Kyohei.

"Yeah, the idiot is here. But well, that's why I wanted to call you. You see, I want to d--"

"Dispose of him? I can do that." The Landlady laughed a malicious laugh and Sunako admired that so much, she let her aunt continue.

"No, it's not like that," said Sunako after hearing her aunt laugh for a minute straing, "I want you to find me a boyfriend." Suddenly, the phone on the other end dropped.

Then, Sunako and Noi heard trumpets blowing a victorious tune. The Landlady exploded from the door with such a big smile on her face.

"Sunako-chan~" exclaimed the Landlady as she ran to hug her. But Sunako backed away and the Landlady tripped, but Sunako was quick enough to save her Aunt from having a face plant.

"Auntie, must you make such an entrance," sighed Sunako as she shooed away the band that her Aunt has hired.

"Nakahara-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you," bowed Noi.

"Ah, Noi-san. Can I say, you look exceptionally cute," smiled the Landlady.

"Auntie, can you help or not?" said Sunako as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"What's all the noise?" asked Kyohei as he stretched. Then, he focused his eyes to Sunako. As his vision got better, he noticed the slender figure, the light-brown hair, the high end couture… it was the Landlady. Kyohei screamed for help.

"Kyohei, what happened?" yawned Mizuno as he pushed away Arashi and Takashi, who were both lying on top of Mizuno's legs. Arashi and Takashi also woke up from the sudden outburst.

"My, are we having a foursome," smirked the Landlady. Then, their eyes widen as they heard the familiar voice.

"Nakahara-san, when did you get here?" asked Arashi.

"After hearing my niece asking for a boyfriend, I decided to run down to your apartment. It was no sweat since I was just upstairs with the actor, what's his face."

"NIECE?!" exclaimed Mizuno, Takashi and Arashi in unison as they looked at the horror author.

After an hour of explaining Sunako, Kyohei, and Noi's relationship with the Landlady, the Strike Down members sank down to their seat. Then, Takashi said, "Kyohei, why didn't you tell us of your past? You know Takanega Oda-san, Nakahara-san, Nakahara-san's niece, and Oda-san's mistresss. Next thing you know, he'll tell us that Ranmaru Morii was his best pal."

"Actually…" said Kyohei, "Guilty as Charge."

"You meanie, you never told us you know the great Playboy King!" exclaimed Arashi as he fumed though his mouth.

"Whatever Arashi, now can we get back to business? Landlady, why are you here?" asked Kyohei as he blocked the punches from Mizuno and Arashi.

"Well, I got a call from Sunako asking for me to help her find a bo---" said the Landlady before Sunako shut her up with her mouth.

"To help her find a bottle of wine. You know how my aunt is after a night with her boy toys. Now, do you have anything alcoholic?" asked Sunako to Kyohei.

"No, I don't, but I do have beer."

"Yuck, beer. It's okay, I think I'll pass on my alcoholism." Sunako and Noi dragged the smiling Landlady away from Kyohei and into the kitchen. There, Noi fed the Landlady Sunako's cooking and the Landlady instantly shut up due to the overload of euphoria.

"Miss Nakahara, we could not tell Kyohei. He will laugh at Sunako," said Noi on Sunako's behalf.

"He shouldn't laugh. My Sunako is better than that ingrate."

"You see, Miss Nakahara, about that. Actually, Kyohei and Sunako made up, but in order to get back together, Sunako has to date at least five men to get even with Kyohei," said Noi.

"What? You mean to tell me that Sunako-chan is still in love with that idiot!"

"Please Auntie, don't do this. I'm sure that all my suitors will be as fine as Kyohei, but I really need is him." Sunako looked at her aunt with such a pitiful expression, but it was so cute that her aunt can't even deny it.

"Fine, be that way. At least you aren't wasting your youth. Now, I've arrange a couple of guys for you," said her aunt.

Back in the living room, Strike Down cornered Kyohei.

"Kyohei, so tell us who you knew back in High School," said Takashi with a serious tone. The atmosphere became intense as all eyes were on Kyohei.

"I told you. I know Sunako-chan, Noi-san, Takanega-kun, Ranmaru-kun. But do you know Yuki-kun?"

"You mean the partner Takanega and Ranmaru, who doesn't?" exclaimed Mizuno.

"Kyohei, this is serious. Your life is too perfect and you don't even have the heart to introduce any of them to us. I'm ashamed," cried Arashi as he slid to the corner to sob.

"You guys are friggin' crazy! Fine, one day, I'll bring back the gang and you can all witness how your 'heroes' have bigger flaws then me," sighed Kyohei.

"Really, that would be so awesome!" laughed Takashi, Mizuno, and Arashi (his quick recovery from depress to ecstatic is quite interesting).

"Reporters are surrounding the Igashirai household since Miwako-san came to the gate to approach the newscast," informed the newswoman,

"Turn up the volume, will you Arashi," ordered Takashi. All of them have their eyes glued on the television.

"Sunako, Noi, Landlady, look at what Miwako-san is doing!" yelled Kyohei. The three of them rushed to the living room and they saw Miwako in tears.

"N-n-noi-san have stole everything from me. She stole my husband, my family, and my limelight," sniffled the pitiful Miwako, "But she can't steal my family name. No, it's not Oda, but IGASHIRAI!"

"Brave words from the heartbroken Miwako Igashirai. Back to you Hiroshi-kun," informed the newswoman.

All of them looked at Noi. Instead of a horrific shock, Noi just laughed.

"So, if that bitch wants a fight, I'll give her a fight," exclaimed Noi.

"Oohh, a cat fight, bloodshed, Noi-chan, may I follow as well?" asked the bright eyed Sunako. Sunako laughed and nodded.

"Noi-san," spoke the Landlady, "You must be careful of the Igashirai. They have as much power as the Morii, Oda, and Nakahara household. Even if you win, it doesn't guarantee you total freedom."

"I know, Miss Nakahara. I've known this all along. After the twins' birth, the Igashirai had every right to cover up the medical documents. But I'm determined to defeat Miwako. Her attempt to steal what was rightfully mine will be futile," laughed Noi maliciously with vengeance.

"Then, I guess you should count me in," said the Landlady.

"Me too," said the excited Sunako, who is thinking of packing the correct manslaughtering tool.

"I guess I have to go too," sighed Kyohei.

"Us as well," chirped in the Strike Down members.

"You guys are such angels," said Noi as she cried tears of joy, "Thank you."


	15. Kasahara vs Igashirai: The Beginning

Chapter 15: Kasahara VS. Igashirai: The Beginning

"What should I do now?" asked Noi as she popped out from the group hug she received after a big speech.

"I guess you call her," answered Sunako with a "DUH!" tone.

"But I don't have her number."

"Leave that to me," piped in the Landlady. As the Landlady scrolled down through her contacts, the three Strike Down members and Kyohei gave Noi their strength.

"Eat some prawn tempura before you make the call," suggested Kyohei.

"Don't forget to also drink some green tea. It always helps me before a big gig," contributed Mizuno.

"Some chocolate ice-cream would be good," said Arashi.

"You guys are all wrong. Ask Noi-san to drink some herbs that could actually help build up the fighting spirit," suggested Takashi.

"You guys, those are such good suggestions, but where am I going to get that much stuff before I call Miwako-san?"

"I'm way ahead of you, Noi-chan," said Sunako as she whizzed to the kitchen.

The stove is frying some oil for the tempura and Sunako is getting the green tea ready as well. Sunako went to the sink to wash off the prawns that she had shelled and clean. Then, Sunako prepared the chocolate ice-cream and tried to find an herb that is fit for the fighting spirit. "Perfect, some Chrysanthemums, I'll just make something sweet for Noi," said Sunako to herself.

Everyone was surprised at how fast Sunako cooked. Finally, after 10 minutes, Noi's meal was done. Noi thanked Sunako over and over again for how much she put into making the meal. Kyohei tried to steal some prawn tempura but Sunako swatted his hand away. Noi picked at the food and left the rest for the others to share. Kyohei instantly went for the prawn tempura, but Sunako beat him to it. As Kyohei and Sunako battled out for the last prawn tempura, Noi and the others laughed, but the Landlady shook her head. The fight is on and the real Oda Princess will arrive.

Back in France, Yuki, Hana, and Sakura were having a picnic down in the park facing the Eiffel Tower. Yuki felt like a total outsider since Hana and Sakura were able to speak such fluent French and Yuki couldn't even utter "Bonjour" without getting snickers.

When Sakura is running around the park with a little, French boy, she seemed so flawless, so beautiful like an angel. Both her parents' genes were enough to make Sakura both beautiful and polite, the perfect child. However, she still acted like spoilt child around her newly found daddy and she bows her head down in shame when Yuki tried to converse in French with her.

"Ma cherry, ici s'il vous plait," called Yuki.

"What is it, Papa?" sighed Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, respond in French for me, please," said Yuki with such puppy dog eyes. Sakura sighed and said, "Qu'est que c'est, Papa?"

"Nothing, my dear. I still can't get over how you're my child," said Yuki.

"What's there to get over, Yuki-kun? She's every bit like you. She's even scared of the dark, like you," whispered Hana, but not enough for Sakura to hear.

"Mama, vous etes tres mechant," cried Sakura and she playfully hit her mother, but her mother hit her back playfully as well, and sooner or later, a game arose. However, the game ended when Yuki's phone rang.

"Hello," answered Yuki.

"Yuki-kun, it's Kyohei, there's a big emergency," said the urgent Kyohei.

"Kyohei, what happened?"

"It's Noi."

"Noi, what about her?"

"Well, Miwako-san is planning on attacking Noi."

"You mean to tell me that Takanega and Noi are back together again."

"Well, it isn't a happy ending until you come back."

"Wait, why must I leave Paris again?"

"You have to testify for Noi." Then, the caller hanged up and Yuki is left speechless.

"Yuki-kun, what's the matter?" asked Hana.

"Hana-chan, I have to go back to Tokyo," Yuki told Hana.

"You're leaving again?" asked Hana. Her voice began to shake up.

"It's an emergency. You remember Noi?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, things are getting complicated with her, Takanega, and Takanega's 'wife' so they need every bit of help they can get," explained Yuki.

"Count me in then, Yuki. I love Noi and I want to help her. But first, you must explain everything to me," said Hana.

"On the plane ride, don't worry. What about Sakura?" said Yuki as he pointed to Sakura, who is sitting down facing her parents.

"I want to go to, Mama. I've never been to Tokyo, please," begged Sakura.

"Fine, but I want you to be on your best behavior, got it ma petite Cherie," warned Hana. Sakura nodded and the family of three went back to pack for a battle.

Back in Tokyo, Ranmaru and Tamao just got the call. Now, the two of them are deliberating.

"I don't know what to do?" said Tamao, "I can't drag my family's name in this."

"But Tamao-san, don't you care about your friend?"

"But the Kikunoi's have never been in a scandal and I don't want to be the first one to do so." Ranmaru grabbed her by her arms and looked her in the eyes with such a cold expression.

"What are you doing, woman! How can you care more about your name than your friend?" yelled Ranmaru. Tears started streaming down from Tamao, but Ranmaru is waiting for an answer.

"But my father, Ranmaru-kun. I've always been following my parents' ideals for so long."

"I guess it's time for you to break it, please Tamao." Tamao wiped away her tears and said, "I'll do it. Not only for Noi, but for myself as well."

In the Strike Down home, Noi and the others were tired from making important calls.

"Noi, you're in luck. We have Ranmaru and Yuki behind you," informed Ranmaru.

"Don't forget that we have Tamao with us," added in Sunako.

"And the Prince of Grimel," said the Landlady.

"And Ibashi Nigato, the King of the Entertainment Industry. Apparently, he has hold a big grudge against Miwako-san because he was forced to fire his favorite actress. He's worried that his current favorite, which is you, will fall into the money grubby hands of Miwako," informed Takashi.

"And other Miwako Igashirai haters. I feel sorry for Oda-kun. I never knew his forced wife was such a pain in the ass," said Arashi as he hanged up the phone.

"Well Noi, now you're ready to make the Declaration of War to Igashirai-san," said Mizuno as he handed her the phone. Noi took the phone with her shaky hands and started to dial the numbers.

_Beep. Boop. Beep. Boop._ The phone went. "Hello, Miwako Igashirai speaking, who is this?"

Noi froze and she was unable to talk. Sunako gave her a jab and her blood circulation began to work again. Noi gave Sunako a thumbs up and began to stock up on a bottle of courage.

"Is this a prank phone call? If it is, I can track you down, you wait. If you don't answer me in 3 seconds, I'll hang up… One… Two… Th---"

"Miwako-san!" yelled Sunako over the phone.

"Who is this? You almost deafened me."

"It's me, Miwako-san, Noi Kasahara."

"You, you bitch! How dare you call me!"

"Well I did you ignorant spoilt brat. I saw what you did on the television and I got to say, you should've joined the acting business."

"Hah, and be in the same industry as you. Please, I rather do nothing and make millions." Noi rolled her eyes at that statement.

"Noi-san, what are you going to do? Call for Oda-kun?"

"I did, Miwako-san. I also called in Nakahara-san, Morri-kun and Kikunoi-san. Miwako, the reason I'm able to do this is because, unlike you, I have no family to stand behind. Instead, I have friends that I can lean on when I fall. You, you only have a cold pavement to look forward too when you get a face plant." Noi could feel that Miwako's jaw dropped.

"Speechless Miwako-san, I guess that's a first."

"You… Ugly… Bitch…"

"I know you are, but what am I. I guess vulgarity comes from a spoilt, cursing, so-called lady."

"I have people in higher places too. So, if you want to challenge me…"

"Oh it's on Miwako. It's been on ever since you took away Takanega."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Goodbye Miwako and count your blessings. May be Sunako-san will somehow conjure up something."

"Boo," added Sunako in an eerie tone. Miwako's scream could be heard from the phone so Noi hanged up. She gave Sunako a high five and everyone huddled together for a group hug.

"She's going to start something huge… I can feel it," said Noi after she escaped from suffocation.

"But we'll be there to back you up," said Sunako as she gave her a pat in the back.

"But she'll ask Daddy to bring in the government," added Takashi.

"We have Nakahara-san," assured Mizuno. The Landlady blushed at the compliment.

In the Igashirai household, the 20-something-year-old whined to her father about the unfairness of society. Forced by the spoilt child, Daddy Igashirai was force to call in the wealthiest and most influencial lawyer in Japan, Kanya Futada. Miwako looked at her father with a carnivorous look.

The next day, Miwako and Kanya Futada met in the Igashirai's big dining room. Her father sat on the long end of the table and his hand is on top of a briefcase full of ONE MILLION YEN.

"So, Miss Miwako Igashirai, I heard all about it," assured Kanya. Miwako put on her water works.

"I don't know what to do. That Noi-san, she has big names backing her up. I mean, BIG names. Morii… Oda (wailed more)… Nakahara… The Prince of Grimel… (choked)… Ibashi Nigato, Entertainment King… and KIKUNOI!" wailed Miwako as she asked the maid in an unkindly manner to bring her tissues. The maid quickly scurried back with tissues, but Miwako didn't even utter a word of thanks. Kanya Futada looked at the cruelty of Miwako Igashirai and thought to himself, "Hmm… This sucker is perfect, she'll be as ruthless as I intend for her to be."

"Igashirai-san, I will help you. Look, names are not the biggest thing as long as you have me, money, and manipulation… the 3 M's to success," allured Kanya.

"Oh, Mr. Futada, you are so kind. Thank you," said Miwako as her tears finally receded.

"Igashirai-san, I dug up a few of Noi-san's history and it was surprising to see that your children are actually _hers_," said Kanya as his eyes grew wider.

"Look, that was a cover-up. If the press finds out, then…"

"Then they could either be pro-Noi or anti-Noi. Pro-Noi's will think that the mother of the children should be related. Anti-Noi's will say that Noi-san abandoned them."

"The problem is Mr. Futada, she hasn't. She's always at their birthday parties and never failed to send occasional gifts. Sometimes, I have to hide them away."

"I see… Well, let's not let the Press know about it."

"But I'm sure the others will tell it all to the Press. My *ahem* lack of love. Takanega Oda will sure say that we never slept in the same bed nor get intimate. It was platonic love… Actually, it was just plain platonic!"

"Miss Igashirai, you have to put all these skeletons behind. I'll find a way to let you win." Both of them laughed as Daddy Igashirai thought, "What have I done?"


	16. Friends United Once Again

Chapter 16: Friends United Once Again?

"Sources have confirmed that a court case will be filed against Noi Kasahara by Miwako Igashirai. We go to you, Rui-kun," informed Hikari from Channel 8.

"Thank you, Hikari-san. The heat is on against Kasahara and Igashirai. Sources tell me that Igashirai has hired Kanya Futada, the most ruthless lawyer in Japan. But Kasahara has big names supporting her, such as Morii, Oda, and Kikunoi. Not to mention Ibashi Nigato, long time friend of Igashirai turned enemy. Is karma bitting back Miwako Igashirai? It's up to you to decide, Japan," reported Rui.

"Thank you, Rui. And Japan will soon decide. Now, I have an exclusive with Takanega Oda," informed Hikari, "So stay tuned for 10 minutes."

"CUT!" yelled the cameraman.

"Thank you again Oda-sama for agreeing to this interview," thanked Hikari.

"My pleasure, Hikari-san," said Takanega with his smile.

One hour ago, Takanega made the decision to go for an interview. His goal: Expose the Truth. But before he could do that, he needed the consent of the mother and her children. Luckily, Takanega's children are fine with the idea since the Oda family will protect the children heavily from the paparazzi. But when he called Noi…

"What the hell? Are you pulling some kind of celebrity stunt! I don't want Akane and Daisuke to be exposed to the damn media!"

"Honey, wait… Akane and Daisuke are not going to be exposed. My guards are trained by the professionals and the school they go to is very safe."

"Safe or not, the kids will not be craving the attention. Look, please Taka-kun, don't do it."

"But I have to do it. I have to win against Miwako-san. I don't want to lose you again. If she wins…"

"I know, if she wins she will banish me forever and you will be in chains."

"Don't say that."

"Taka-kun, what is more important? Your kids or Yourself?"

"You drive such a hard bargain. Fine, I guess I'll just talk about you and me."

"Deal. At least I can take it better than the kids. Who knows what has happened to them this week?"

After that, Takanega signed up to be on Channel 8 news talking to the award-winning anchorwoman, Hikari Tamaya. As Takanega sat in his comfy, leather chair, he noticed how the bright lights made him produce tiny beads of sweat on his forehead. He rubbed in off and continued to smile.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. We have here today, Mr. Takanega Oda." Takanega gave a wave at the camera and put on a smile. Years of doing this made the interview seemed like a piece of cake.

"Oda-sama, as you know, the people of Japan are now questioning you. Why did you decide to leave Miwako Igashirai for Noi Kasahara? Miwako Igashirai is the daughter of the biggest tycoon in Japan, next to the Oda family. But Noi Kasahara is a big-time actress."

"Tamaya-san, it's complicated. Actually, no, it's not complicated at all. I was forced to marry Igashirai-san."

"Forced? How so?"

"Six years ago, I was going out with Noi-san and our relationship was going well. I planned on marrying her, but my parents pitted me against it."

"A Romeo and Juliet story?"

"Well, if you want to make the connection, be my guess, but you won't find any dead bodies, just dead hearts."

"That's so sad, but even a love story can't last forever."

"True, Miwako-san and I were never eye to eye on things. It's a cold relationship to start with."

"Did you keep it going because of the children?"

"You see, about the children," said Takanega as he faced the cameras. Then, in a moment, his mind went blank. Should he tell or not? His heart wants to prove Noi's innocence and expose Miwako, but will that be enough? He started to sweat more and more, thinking about the blasted, hot stage lights and the intensity of the situation.

"Oda-sama, about the kids?"

"Oh yes, the kids, well, you see… The kids, they are very…"

"Oda-sama, are you okay?" Takanega gulped and resumed his conversation.

"Noi-san has always been there for the kids, in a way. She would never fail to miss a birthday party and would give them an occasional present from her shooting place."

"It seems that Kasahara-san has always been there, but was Igashirai-san?"

"Sometimes, Miwako-san would shower them with lavish gifts, but I guess it's not from the heart."

"I see, so what makes Kasahara-san's gifts from the heart."

"It's because Noi-san is…"

"Is what?"

"Is…" Takanega choked up. He couldn't utter the word mother without feeling guilty. He started to shake in his seat and his face has gone pale.

"Oda-sama, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Tamaya-san, everything is fine. I just need some water." Takanega opened the bottle and started to drink from it. It seemed that every gulp made his heart beat faster.

"Oda-sama, about Kasahara-san, what is she to the children?" Takanega wiped off his water moustache, looked directly at the camera and said, "I'm sorry Noi-san."

"What are you sorry about?"

"You see, the reason why I chose to love Noi-san is because she is… (gulp) She is the mother of my babies." The entire studio gasped and went quiet. Hikari made a "cut" sign to the cameraman and all systems were down.

In the Strike Down's suite, Noi's jaw dropped down, hard!

"How can he do this?" questioned Noi.

"Noi, he didn't mean too," consoled Sunako.

"He didn't mean to? I told him he can't. I hate this, why didn't I just marry him in the first place?" sobbed Noi.

"Noi, he wanted to marry you, but without his wealth, can he survive? You know how they were brought up. Now, Takanega-kun knows that he has full responsibility of the Oda company now and if his father wants to disown him, he can't," assured Sunako as she gave her a box of tissues.

"Sunako-chan, I think I need to be alone for awhile," said Noi. As Sunako walked slowly out the door, Noi said in her frail voice, "I envy Kyohei and you… No worries at all."

'Aiee, she's gone delusional," thought Sunako to herself. At that moment, she accidentally bumped into Kyohei. "Oh, Hey," said Sunako casually and brushed off him.

"Hey yourself," said Kyohei as he turned around. Then, Kyohei grabbed Sunako by her arms to pull her towards him. But instead of a warm, loving look, he got death glares… just like before.

"Sigh, can't you go one day without giving me a death glare," said Kyohei as he shook his head.

"No, but at least you're not splattered in blood," said Sunako casually as she tried to break free from Kyohei, but Kyohei sensed that and hugged her tightly. There they were, in the empty corridor.

"What are you doing?" hissed Sunako as she tried to wiggle her way out.

"Just smelling you," said the coy Kyohei. Sunako's eyes shot up, but Kyohei is not afraid anymore.

"You know, once I get to know you, you're just a little cat," whispered Kyohei in Sunako's ear. All hell broke loose then. Sunako screamed like a banshee, alerting Noi, who dashed out from her room.

"Jeez! What happened!" yelled Noi, who's eyes were puffy.

"Nothing, she… I… well, the thing is," Kyohei tried to explain.

"Get away from me," said Sunako in an eerie tone. Kyohei turned around to see her, but she looked so terrifying, just like a character from the Grudge, that Kyohei fled to the sunshine and prayed.

"Sunako, please detain yourself," said Noi as she swatted Sunako with a nearby hat. Sunako blinked, looked at Noi, and fainted.

"Reporters are now on a man hunt, or should I say woman hunt, as they are trying to find Noi Kasahara and her accomplices. Sources have said that she is travelling with horror author, Sunako Nakahara, and lead singer of Strike Down, Kyohei Takano," reported Nani from Channel 9 News, "Paparazzi are now surrounding the Strike Down Members as we are speaking."

"Turn that off, Yuki-kun," said Hana as she got out from the shower. Yuki's eyes were so enchanted at Hana in her white bathrobe.

"I will, dear, if you could stop making my nose bleed," laughed Yuki. Hana rolled her eyes and went back to the bathroom to change. Yuki turned the TV to a music channel.

"Daddy, can you help me," cried Sakura from the living room. Yuki got out from his bed and dashed into his living room. There, he saw what life as a father would be like, full of crumpled paper on the floor and scattered crayons all over.

"Sakura-chan, I told you to keep it neat here," said Yuki, but Sakura's whimpering eyes made him look away. "Okay, Cherie, what's up?"

"Well you see, I can't decide where to go? Should I go to the Kids Central at the mall or watch movies with you and Mama at the cinema."

"I guess we'll do both. You've never been to Japan, right? So, I guess we should make you experience it. But first off, I need to show you something," Yuki told his six-year-old. Sakura looked at him and nodded. Yuki went back to his room, opened his safe and took out a small, black box. Then, he presented the content of the box to Sakura.

"Wow! You're asking Mama to marry you?"

"I sure am, but I need you to see if Mama would like this."

"I'm sure she would, but I guess you should work on your presentation."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my hopeless new Papa, that you should practice how you're going to pop the question."

"How about this way?" said Yuki. He put on a romantic face and looked at Sakura. "Hey there pretty lady, how's about you and me go on a trip of a lifetime. Think about spending some time with the Yuki-ster."

Sakura laughed so hard that she almost burst her gut. "Ew. That was so bad."

"I'll get the hang of it. I've tried asking your mom to go out with me for ages. Don't think a proposal is that hard… It comes na-tu-ral for moi."

"What's all this laughing?" asked Hana as she stepped out from the room. Yuki closed the box quickly and Sakura hid it from the prying eyes of her mom.

"Nothing," both of them said in unison. Sakura and Yuki looked at each other and laughed. Hana rolled her eyes and sat with her new family.

Late that night, Hana asked Yuki, "How are you going solve Noi-san's problem?"

"If they bring it up in court, I can testify for Takanega-kun and Noi-san to be together. But I'm sure Igashirai-san will have tricks up her sleeve."

"If she does, I'm a bigger trick."

"I love you, Hana"

"I love you too, Yuki" They kissed and embraced in the Tokyo air.

In the Kikunoi house, Ranmaru and Tamao just finished dinner. Ranmaru was very out of character because not once was he trying to make a move at Tamao. Instead, he offered to help her with cooking a meal. It was a simple meal, not western or fancy Japanese. Just a simple bowl of rice, fried fish, and miso soup. Somehow, they know that if their parents find out, they are screwed.

"I can't believe we're eating this," exclaimed Ranmaru.

"It's not my fault I gave the staff holidays until my parents come back. At least, as a Kikunoi, I learned how to cook," informed Tamao as she took a bite from the fish.

"What did they teach you? How to eat frugally?" laughed Ranmaru.

"As a matter of fact, I am just at Lesson 3 okay. I need some time."

"I sure wish Sunako-chan was here. I bet you that she could cook a better meal with the same ingredients."

"But if Sunako-chan was here, then how will we act all lovey-dovey," whispered Tamao, but Ranmaru caught what she said.

"What, Miss Kikunoi? Lovey-dovey? But I thought you don't want anything to do with me."

"True, but that doesn't mean I hate you. I love you, Ranmaru-kun, and if it means keeping you out of my life to do some justice, I think I can handle it."

"Look, Tamao-chan, I can't do this. I can't keep defying you."

"But you already have, you big idiot. You opened a host club, for god's sake."

"Yeah, but…"

"Let's just forget it. Sorry."

"No, I won't forget it," said Ranmaru and he stood up from the dining table. He went to Tamao and stood by her side. Then, he pulled her up from her seat and grabbed her arm. He whisked her away to her room and opened the balcony.

"Tamao-chan, if it means dying for you, then I will." Ranmaru went closer to the edge of the balcony. Tamao looked at him with horror. She tried to run towards him, but he was already on the ledge. She quickly opened her arms to save Ranmaru, but she couldn't.

Tamao cried and cried. She regretted not having faster legs. Then, Ranmaru appeared in between the two pillars of the balcony. "Missed me," said the sly Ranmaru.

"You idiot, help yourself up," said the angered Tamao.

Ranmaru pulled himself up and went in front of the crouching Tamao. "You look so hot right now," seduced Ranmaru. He slid her hand through her hair and bent over to give her head a kiss. Then, he lied down Tamao gently.

"Should we do it here?" asked Tamao as she noticed the cold wind going up her dress.

"You're right, the guard might see," laughed Ranmaru. Tamao gave him a gentle slap. "Let's take it inside." Tamao nodded. Tamao rose up and pushed Ranmaru inside her room. She closed the balcony doors and that was that. After an hour, Tamao and Ranmaru were left amaze.

"Wow!" both of them said as they were naked under Tamao's sheets.

After that, they quickly tried to put back their clothes on. Then, Ranmaru went to the guest room to mess up his bed to show the staff that he slept there on the last night rather than having a frenzy with their precious Princess.

"On the last day, you decide to wow me. Now, I don't feel like leaving," regretted Ranmaru.

"Well, you need to help your friends. Besides, my parents will be back and so will the staff. If they know that the Kikunoi Princess is having fun with the Playboy King, I'm screwed."

"But you were so damn good. Don't give me the innocent look."

"Fine. Whatever. Just go and do some justice for Takanega and Noi."

"Will do," said Ranmaru as he gathered his belongings. Before he left the house, he gave Tamao a long, passionate kiss. "Just for luck."


	17. Kyohei Sings

Chapter 17: Kyohei Sings

In the Tokyo Record towers, the Strike Down members were left exhausted. After a morning of battling out the paparazzi, the three of them sat in the recording studio trying to catch a breath. No one was there, but the three of them as they started complaining.

"Damn those paparazzi. This is all Kyohei's fault," whined Mizuno.

"And that idiot is not even here," cried out Arashi.

"He'll be here soon," said Takashi, "One… Two… Three…" Suddenly, there was a knock at the recording door. Takashi went out to open the door and the intruder was a scruffy looking man . The man has big, dark sunglasses and covering his hair was a dark brown fedora hat. He was wearing a large overcoat with loose pants and sneakers. Hanging over his neck was a camera.

"Shit, the paparazzi!" yelled Arashi.

` "Takashi, sock him," ordered Mizuno.

"My guess," said Takashi. He curled his fist and aimed straight at the man's face, but the man stopped Takashi's motion with his own hand.

"Nice meeting you too, Takashi," said the man.

"Same goes for you, Kyohei."

The loose, scruffy looking outer layer peeled off and it revealed Kyohei wearing a torn, punk t-shirt with black jeans. His hair poofed back to normal and he took off Noi's sunglasses.

"Who gave you the clothes?" asked Arashi as he tried to pick up Kyohei's overcoat and gave it a look of disgust.

"I got it from some hobo after I tried escaping Sunako. In exchange, I gave him a better overcoat that I bought for him," explained Kyohei.

"And I gave him the idea," said Takashi proudly.

"Yeah, it was hell getting in without security checking to see if it was really me. When did flashing your card become so hard?"

"Since you were announced on the news," informed Mizuno.

"Whatever. I hope the girls are doing well," asked Arashi.

"They are fine. Now, if we can please stop acting like a couple of old aunties gossiping, let's record some music."

After preparing to record, the band congratulated each other. Then, the recording booth started to pour in with label makers and the company's manager as well as the PA for Strike Down.

"One… Two… One… Two… One. Two. Three," shouted Mizuno as he counted while beating his drumsticks. Then, Kyohei started to sing while playing his guitar.

_What happened to us?_

_Was there something buggin'_

_Was there a commotion between you and me?_

_What happened to those times?_

_When I sat by you, girl,_

_You never left my side, ever again_

Arashi and Takashi came in with their base and guitar, respectively.

_Then you came back_

_And stole my heart_

_You came back, and whisked me away_

_I don't know how much I love you_

_But you came back again… _

_Girl, you make me wanna…_

Then, the rock began to come in. Mizuno beats out some sick rhythm. Arashi and Takashi came in forcefully with their wicked beats. Kyohei belted it out.

_SCREAM! You make wanna_

_SCREAM!_

_Scream it out, scream back, scream it again_

_Do I love you? _

_I don't know_

_Do I care? _

_I hope so! _

_Cuz Girl, YOU MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM_

_Girl, you make wanna be_

_You make wanna see_

_You just make me  
SCREAM_

_Girl, do I know what to do?_

_I really do love you_

_But Girl, you just make me BELT_

_Aloud… Without a doubt  
You just make this boy wanna _

_S-C-R-E-A-M_

_Scream!_

The music producers were blown away by the sudden rock element. Then, the boys began to tune it down again.

_You never came, _

_You never returned my love_

_You just are like that_

_My Beautiful_

_Wonderful_

_Butterfly Girl~_

_Oh, Butterfly Girl_

_You make wanna…_

The music producers wanted to cover their eyes for another SCREAM! But instead…

_Love you more…_

_Just come back_

_Just come back_

_Oh, Come back, _

_My Butterfly Girl~_

"Wonderful, Strike Down. Nailed it again, but you are Strike Down," said the music producer. Strike Down bowed their heads in respect.


	18. Daddy Igashirai's Problem

Chapter 18: Daddy Igashirai's Problem

"Daddy, when will I have to go to court?" said Miwako as she devours her box of chocolates as she sees herself crying on the big screen television.

"Soon, dear. I wish your mother was here," Daddy Igashirai sighed as he looked at his 25-year-old daughter.

"Yeah, but she's off in Tahiti with Wada-sama," said his ungrateful daughter. It was poison in the wounds.

"Miwako-chan, dearie. Have you talked to Akane and Daisuke?"

"Why bother? You heard that blabber ex-husband of mine. They weren't mine to begin with so why bother," huffed Miwako.

"Yeah, but if you win, then the children will be yours."

"Heck no! Daddy, I'm just in it for the money. Noi and Takanega can have those brats. They never did like me."

"But I liked them. They lo-lo-ve…"

"Don't you mean LOVED, Daddy. Not love. Daddy, when can you see, I told them to be nice to you so they can get their way," laughed Miwako as she continued to watch her sniffling on camera.

Daddy Igashirai walked away to his study. He know, deep inside, that his fake grandchildren love him, he can tell by the way the treated him. His heart ached deeply for conceiving a wicked, spoilt child.

"Why did I ever agree to this?"

He flashed back to the past.

"Daddy, look at that hunk," pointed out a 19-year-old Miwako.

"Miwako, that's Takanega Oda, son of the Oda Company and Daddy's partner," informed Daddy Igashirai.

"Yeah, isn't he just dreamy," sighed Miwako, "but he's with that trashy looking woman."

"I think that's his girlfriend," said Daddy Igashirai.

"GIRLFRIED?!" cried out Miwako.

"I heard from Oda-sama that Takanega-kun has been with that girl since high school. A couple of times have they seen her," said Daddy Igashirai.

"Yeah, but Daddy. I want him to be mine," said Miwako as she pulled on her dad's collar. The limousine started to shake since Miwako was making a big fuss.

` "Okay, Miwa-chan, Daddy will arrange that for you," promised the scared Daddy Igashirai. He made a call. Nevertheless, he doesn't know that love can't be negotiated, but earned, yet he suffered his consequences.

Daddy Igashirai returned back to reality. He scratched his head as he looked out at his garden. Then, he saw two, tiny figures scampering around the Redwood. He left his study, past by his crazy daughter, and went to the garden.

"Who's there?" he called out in his raspy voice.

"It's us," said a small but fierce voice. Then, the two figures revealed themselves to be none other than Akane and Daisuke.

"Akane! Daisuke!" cried out Daddy Igashirai in joy.

"Grampa!" cried both of them as they ran to Daddy Igashirai. Then, behind the tree was none other than Noi and Takanega. Daddy Igashirai was shocked. Without hesitation, the two of them bowed down their heads to ask for forgiveness and kneeled down before the great Igashirai.

"Please, I don't deserve this. Stand up, please," begged Igashirai, embarrassed at this sudden form of humility, "Don't bow down to me. Instead, I should bow down to you. I ruined your love life." Daddy Igashirai put down the two twins and went closer to Noi and Takanega.

"Igashirai-sama, I'm sorry, I brought you so much pain," said Noi as she bowed down again.

"Kasahara-san, don't beat yourself up. I forgive you on behalf of my daughter."

"How's Miwako-san?" asked Takanega.

"She's gone off the deep end, Oda-kun."

"I see, well then, I guess it's best to keep this meeting a secret."

"How did you get in?"

"I can answer that, Grampa," chirped in Akane.

"Okay, Akane-chan, explain to Grampa," said Daddy Igashirai as the five of them found shade and a hidden spot behind the Redwood.

"Well, at first, the guard stopped us, but Daddy flashed his card. The guard tried to call the house…"

"But then, Daddy gave them a roundhouse kick," interrupted Daisuke who showed so much admiration for his father.

"Kids, settle down, your father knows a few tricks of his own," laughed Noi.

"Akane, Daisuke, go play in the garden while I talk to your parents," said Daddy Igashirai. The kids gave a gleeful smile and zoomed off into the Igashirai garden.

"How are things with the paparazzi?" asked Daddy Igashirai.

"Not so good. The kids are fine, after Oda-kun's famous _incident_"

"I said I was sorry Noi."

"Pardon us, Igashirai-sama. Now, where was I again… Oh yes. The press are now calling me the bad mother for abandoning her kids. Some of the press are on my side and said that I have every right to win. But with the help of Futada-sama, Miwako-san's lawyer, I feel like Public Enemy Number One."

"Kasahara-san, it's not your fault. It's really me to blame for this terrible ordeal. I didn't know…"

"How Miwako-san's lawyer could have known about this? Well, Miwako-san is not shy when it comes to giving out people's skeletons."

"You're right about that, son. What about the children?"

"Well, Akane and Daisuke are not taking an easy road. The teachers have told me that they are called Unwanted Children or something worse. What have I done?" regretted Takanega. Noi tried to comfort him.

Daddy Igashirai looked at how loving the two of them are and really felt a great pain in his heart. The pain was so intense that he suddenly felt irritation in his throat. His breath seemed to be shorter. He was having a Heart Attack! Daddy Igashirai grabbed his left-side and fell down on the ground.

"Igashirai-sama!" yelled Noi.

Takanega quickly grabbed the frail, old man and Noi called the children. Miwako heard someone calling out Akane and Daisuke loudly. She lazily got out from her couch and walked like a sloth outside. When she opened the big doors to the garden, the light blinded her eyes. She blinked a couple of times. By the last blink, her vision became better. To her horror, she saw Noi with Akane and Daisuke running to a BMW X5. She saw Takanega putting her father inside. She yelled. Noi saw the raging bull charging at her direction. Noi quickly dashed in the car and told Takanega to step on it. The twins supported their grandfather.

Miwako screamed and called for the guards, but the guards were still out cold from Takanega's punches.

She grabbed her cell, which was in her pink, fluffy bathrobe's pocket next to the Reese's wrapper. She licked off the chocolate smear from the screen. No matter attractive she was, make-up can never cover up the vulgarity which was the real Igashirai Queen.

"Futada-san, she came…" cried Miwako.

Tamaya Futada was in his pool when he got the call. He asked in a bored tone "Who came?"

"NOI!" cried out Miwako.

"WHAT?!" said the shocked Futada as he took of his sunglasses abruptly.

"This is not good!"

"This is good, this is perfect. She infiltrated your house. All you have to do is make yourself the victim."

Miwako's eyes lit up when she heard this wonderful opportunity.

"I'll call Channel 8 right now. Thank you, Futada-sama," thanked Miwako.

"That's what I do. Remember the 3 M's."

"Me,which is you, Money, and Manipulation."

"Exactly, now go doll yourself up. You don't sound pretty and it seems that you're not really pretty in this state now," mocked Futada. Miwako didn't get the hinted sarcasm so she said, "Okay" and hung up.

"The Battle has Begun," said both of them evilly in unison.

In the hospital, Daddy Igashirai was rushed to the Emergency Ward. His body was put on a stretcher and whisked away to Surgery. Akane and Daisuke cried in the loving arms of Noi. A paparazzi came in front of them, but Takanega pushed him aside. He asked the nurse if they was a private room. The nurse nodded and showed them the private suite. He thanked the nurse and called the chief police for protection.

After hours and hours of waiting, Daddy Igashirai's body was placed in the bed of the private suite.

"Is he alive?" asked the timid Daisuke.

"He managed to live, but just barely. We need to put him under intensive care. In the meantime, I suggest you kiss your grandfather good luck," said the doctor. The twins walked slowly to Daddy Igashirai and gave him kissed of luck on his cheeks and forehead.

"Doctor, will my father-in-law live?"

"He will, he just need some time. It was tension and stress," informed the doctor.

"What can we do right now?"

"Well, I guess the hubbub about you two might have got to him. I suggest going somewhere and hide away from the media."

"But the court case is in three days."

"Then, lie low, but I don't know about his daughter."

Noi piped in the conversation, "Look, Doctor. He may not be my father but I know he needs TLC. Tender, Love and Care. So, if you don't mind me bringing the children, that would be swell."

"Kasahara-san, I can't allow you, specifically, to do that. The paparazzi will show up and instead of TLC, you'll give him TSW, Tension, Stress and Worry."

"Then, I'll get someone else. Just as long as Akane and Daisuke could see their grandfather."

"Who Noi?" asked Takanega.

"Ibashi Nigato," said Noi, "He's an old time friend of Igashirai-sama. Plus, he and I are tight," reassured Noi.

"Just as long as the paparazzi won't be flocking," warned the doctor.

"That's why I hired security, heavy-duty," said Takanega.

"Igashirai-sama will be fine. Now, what about us?" asked Noi.

"I'll leave you to," said the doctor as he left.

"Well, we can stay at my old apartment," said Noi.

"You mean, where we stayed when we spend late nights together?" asked Takanega.

"You betcha," said Noi, "But the kids are still going to stay at your house."

"I don't get the split though."

"You're kids need shelter in the big Oda house. We don't. We can blend in. They are still young."

"Is this some kind of motherly instinct?"

"Hey, it hasn't been working for six damn long years and I want it to kick in!"

"Go Mother Tiger," teased Takanega.

Both of them went to tell the kids, but back at Miwako's house, the news reporters have come crowding around a sniveling Miwako.

"They took my daddy," sobbed Miwako, "And they trespass my house."


	19. Sunako and Kyohei's Day

Chapter 19: Sunako and Kyohei's Day

It's going to be two more days till the trial and things aren't looking so good for team Noi. The press is blaming Noi and Takanega for kidnapping and harming Daddy Igashirai and the "victim" could not respond since he's still in intensive care. The disappearance of Noi and Takanega are causing more uproar to the situation.

Back in the Strike Down's apartment, Sunako was busy preparing Shrimp Tempura for Kyohei and other delectable dishes for Mizuno, Arashi and Takashi. Late at night, Sunako is woken up by Strike Down practicing their new song and when the Three Stooges finish and soak up some Z's, Sunako could here Kyohei's soft, melodious voice from the balcony. She started to blush at the thought, so she rubbed it away.

"How will I able to get as many guys as Kyohei?" thought Sunako as she was cutting some iko for Arashi. Finally, she could cook like she did before since the ingredients in the boys' fridge were heavenly. When Sunako was alone, her meal was not as big or extravagant, just a simple meal made for one. Only when company comes does Sunako pull out the guns. She smiled a heavenly smile after the tempura was finish. Then, she sneakily added some carrots into the second batch of tempura to give Kyohei a healthier meal. She giggled at the thought to pay that ingrate back.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. "The boys are still in the studio. Who could it be?" thought Sunako as she cleaned her hands. She went to the door and took a peak from the eyehole. It was a big man with a huge beard. The man was wearing a baseball hat, oversize shirt and khakis with sneakers. Around his neck were several USBs and two cameras.

"Shit, Paparazzi," thought Sunako, "How did the guards let him in?"

"Is Sunako Nakahara in the house?" knocked the Paparazzi. Sunako stayed quiet. "I know you're in there, Miss Nakahara. I, for one, am a big fan and I want you to sign my copy of your book, 'Josephine, My Love.' Could you please open?" begged the man. He still didn't get a response so he got aggressive.

"Look, lady. I also know that you are a big introvert. You would never go out from the house. Besides, you don't blend in anyways if you were to walk down these streets. Harajuku maybe, but not here!" mocked the man. Sunako was boiling after she heard that. How dare he, a man who is paid less than Sunako, who lacks of hygiene, stand outside the apartment badmouthing her. But, she remained calm and went to the phone. She dialed the receptionist, but there was no answer. The paparazzi had cut off the line!

She went to the room and took out her cell phone and dialed the receptionist once again. Someone picked up. "Hello, Angel Towers speaking, and who is this?" said the woman on the receiver.

"Hello, this is Sunako Nakahara from Apartment 809, there's a strange man outside my door, could you please call security," ordered Sunako.

"Miss Nakahara, I gave him permission to enter. He's from the news, trying to get an interview. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. There is a HUGE problem. I don't get the situation at hand and I don't want any interviews. The man has been mocking me so could you please."

"I'm sorry Miss Nakahara. Security will be on their way." Sunako sighed and hanged up the phone. So much for heavy security.

10 minutes later, Sunako heard footsteps and the man yelled out, "I'll get that interview one day, Nakahara!" Sunako breathed out in relief and went on with her tempura. But when she went back to the kitchen, the tempura was over-fried. "Damn," Sunako said under her breath.

She went to the house phone and dialed Kyohei's number.

"Hey, Kyohei," said Sunako.

"Hey yourself. What's the matter?" asked Kyohei.

"Well, about your tempura," explained Sunako, "It's kaput."

"HOW?! No!" yelled Kyohei in agony.

"Jeez, don't be such a baby. There's Iko and Inari and Salmon, take your pick."

"I want Tempura!" whined Kyohei.

"But there's no more shrimp!" yelled Sunako as well.

"Fine, then I'll take you out," said Kyohei who's managing to cool down.

"What?" said the perplexed Sunako.

"You heard me, I'm going to take you out to town," said Kyohei, staggering a bit.

"O-o-okay, what time?" asked Sunako who's heavily blushing.

"Just after I get back from the studio," said Kyohei.

"O-okay," said Sunako and she hung up. After the call, she started to fret and worry. She's running around the room and freaking out.

"Damn, a date!" she kept yelling. Then, she looked at the clock. "Shit, three more hours till he comes home with the band. I got to finish preparing Mizuno, Arashi and Takashi's meal."

Sunako quickly went to the kitchen and finished up the guys' meal. Then, she placed them on the countertop. After that, she quickly went to the bathroom and took a nice 20 minute shower. She primed herself up, using Noi's makeup kit. She scrubbed her face with cleanser and put on a soothing mask. After another 20 minutes, she felt clean.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was amazed. Her face was much cleaner and brighter. She stared at herself hard and wondered if this is what the Light Creatures felt. She laughed at the thought and went to the bedroom.

For 30 minutes, Sunako was searching through her clothes to find a perfect dress, but she couldn't. Since it was a rush to get out of Sunako's house, Sunako didn't have time to think of her wardrobe. The only thing pretty in her pile of clothes was a blue blouse, but no matching bottom or shoes. Then, she turned her attention to Noi's wardrobe.

She scavenged through Noi's clothes and found a pretty, blue dress. It was just perfect for Sunako. The chiffon texture on top of the satin lining and the wave-like design at the neckline. It was sophisticated, pretty, and mature, just like Sunako. Sunako gleamed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She twirled in the room, ecstatic about the dinner "date." Then, she started thinking, "Is this really a date?" She paced the room for a good 10 minutes, thinking and wondering and thinking and wondering. Finally, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw, not a pretty in blue woman, but an out of character Sunako.

She silently yelled at the ceiling and quickly changed out. She looked at the time. "Ahh~ 20 more minutes!" Then, she put on a loose shirt, black skinny jeans, and a punk looking sling bag. She looked at herself in the mirror and breath out.

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._ Sunako emerged out from the room in her outfit and opened the door. Arashi and Takashi gave Sunako a big hug, while Mizuno clung on Kyohei, congratulating him. Arashi pushed Sunako out the door and Takashi and Mizuno waved goodbye. _SLAM!_

"What just happened?" said the confused Sunako.

"Just guy stuff," explained Kyohei as he tried to cover his blushing. He looked at Sunako and a wave of emotions came at him. She looked so cool, but Kyohei is trying hard to hide that from her. Instead, Kyohei said, "Nice sneakers."

They walked off in the corridor and down the emergency exit. They sneaked out the backdoor and blended into the streets. Luckily, no one recognized them. Kyohei brought Sunako to a old Ramen shop. It was very rustic and oddly calming.

The laughter of the old men, the swooshing of sake in their mouth, and the chattering ladies all made Sunako feel relax, even though a hot bishonen has asked her on a date.

"Two please," said Kyohei under his scarf.

"Sorry, I can't here you, why don't you take it off?" said the Ramen chef.

"Pardon us, Mister. My d-d-date (gulps) is a bit difficult. I'll order for him. Two Ebi Tempura Ramen and can you add a bit of carrots for one of them," said Sunako with a smile. Kyohei shot her a look, but she ignored it and snickered.

"Okay. Two Ebi Tempura Ramen for the lovely couple!" yelled the Ramen chef to his kitchen staff.

Kyohei and Sunako blushed and diverted their eyes to something else. Then, Kyohei breathed in and asked, "Why did you ask him to add carrots?"

"One thing, you are not healthy. You need carrots or veggies, you idiot."

"But my health is not your problem."

"Kyohei, I still want to see you looking good after 3 years." Kyohei paused and blushed.

"Damn, I can't wait 3 years. I want you now."

"But it won't be fair," said Sunako as she sipped her cold green tea.

"Fine, but you'll miss me."

"Nah, I think you'll miss me."

"Order Up!" said the Ramen chef.

"Thank you," said the both of them in unison. They looked at each other while the chef placed the ramen bowls on their counter. The aroma of the ramen made their stomachs gurgle.

"Go ahead," said Kyohei politely as he handed Sunako her chopsticks and a plastic soup spoon.

"Thanks," said Sunako as she twirled her noodles around. She fished out a couple of veggies and handed it to Kyohei. "Do you want some?" she said slyly.

"Are you kidding me? Heck, I just want to eat my shrimp!" said Kyohei as he picked up his prawn tempura and happily munched on it. Sunako did the same and she had a cute smile on her face. Kyohei blushed and turned around to see some old ladies looking at them with smiles on their faces.

Sunako turned to look at Kyohei. She could tell that he was sweating from inside his coat and scarf. "You could take it off, you know," whispered Sunako.

Kyohei thought of it the wrong way and blushed even more, which made him sweat a lot. Sunako sighed and took off his hat. Then, she unraveled his scarf. Her delicate hands swooshed around his hair and it made Kyohei's heart jump for joy. Finally, Sunako turned his face towards her. Both of them stared intensely at each other and gulped. Finally, Sunako took of Kyohei's sunglasses. "There you go, you look better now," said Sunako with a smile.

The entire restaurant gasped. Kyohei's bishonen rays were just so blinding that everyone fainted, but not Sunako. She put on Kyohei's glasses to shield herself from the blinding light. "I guess that means we get the food for free," kidded Kyohei to Sunako. Both of them happily slurped their soup and they wiped their mouth cleaned. The customers were still unconscious so Kyohei and Sunako both put 200 yen each to the Chef plus another 400 yen for causing a big commotion.

Both of them left the shop, back in their disguises and laughed all the way through. Kyohei brought Sunako to the park where they sat quietly on a bench overlooking the bustling Tokyo city. Sunako looked at the clock. It said 11.58pm. Sunako turned to Kyohei and he did the same. They both started at each other.

"Uh, thanks for dinner," said Sunako.

"No problem, but I didn't pay," said Kyohei.

"Yeah, but it's the company that counts." Silence came back.

The clock said 11.59pm.

"Sunako, I need to tell you something."

"Well, me too."

"The thing is…"

"You see, I…"

"The company tonight was just great."

"And did you see how the Chef totally fainted after they saw you."

"Don't forget the guys that were checking you out when we walked together."

"Yeah, people might have thought that the Beauty is dating the Beast, but it's totally the opposite."

"Sunako, you aren't the Beast."

"Who says you are the Beauty anyways." They both laughed. It was 5 seconds to midnight. 5 seconds for them to gaze at each other longer. 4… 3… 2… 1… They leaned over to give each other a long kiss. A kiss that was lost for 5 years, a kiss that made everything seemed right again. For 5 seconds, they kissed, for 10 seconds, they kissed, and for 15 seconds, they gasped for air. Kyohei gave Sunako a big hug and she squeezed back.

"You know Kyohei, I have something to tell you as well."

"Shoot."

"You see, I think I was a bit harsh on you with the three years thing."

"No kidding, I think I would die if it were three."

"I think I'll just minimize it to one year."

"How will you possibly date five guys in a year."

"I just need two more guys so that I can be even."

"You don't mean…"

"Hey, I'm not the only one who can get over a heart-break."

"Sunako, you got some explaining to do." Sunako gave Kyohei a playful smile and ran off. Kyohei sighed and ran after her.


	20. Trial

Chapter 20: The Trial

At an old, shabby apartment, Noi and Takanega just woke up at 6 in the morning from an old, creaky bed. "How long have we not been here?" asked Takanega as he rose up to stretch his back.

"Five years, my dear," said Noi groggily from the bed.

"Who's showering first?"

"Who else?" Noi got up, got her towel, and went to the shower room. All the toiletries they left five years ago were still there, but they were too dusty. Also, the shower isn't really considered heaven. Takanega looked at the closet to see if the clothes they had put were still there. When he opened it, he saw holed shirts. Moths.

"Takanega, how about we go to a nearby bath house," suggested Noi.

"But will anyone notice us?"

"At 6am, I doubt it."

So off they went, with the car containing their trial wardrobe. Both of them wore the moth-eaten shirts to seem out of character and the bath house lady asked them no questions. Noi and Takanega bathed happily in their section and went out feeling refreshed. They changed into their Trial wardrobe and the bath house lady had to make a double take. Both of them walked out strong, confident, and very much in love.

They drove off to court, breathing and praying for an easy trial, but they both know that Miwako and Kanya Futada will make this trial as difficult as they can.

Back at the hospital, Daddy Igashirai has been put under intensive care. He could not talk, but he's still alive. Miwako rushed in to her father and cried near his bed-side. Well lucky for her, the paparazzi caught the sentimental act. His heart rate was going up faster and faster. Miwako had taken no notice of this. Instead, she fetched a nurse (quiet rudely), walked out her father's door with a hanky to wipe away those fake tears, and dialed Kanya Futada.

"Hey, how's my favorite client?" said Futada.

"Terrible," she said to the paparazzi. When she got into her silver Mercedes, she quickly said, "Sorry, it was the paparazzi. It went great today, I was really into it. Crying at my father's side and being the victimized daughter."

"Good for you. Well, I'll see you at court and be sure to bring an extra tissue box." Futada hung up with an evil grin and Miwako had the same expression. Both of them are thinking of the glorious wads of cash that they will get.

At the Strike Down's apartment, Arashi, Mizuno, and Takashi were preparing for the trial. Sunako and Kyohei still haven't arrived yet. They tried calling Kyohei's cell but no answer. So, they called Noi instead.

"Hey Noi-chan," said Arashi.

"Hello, Arashi-kun, we're on our way to the trial," said Noi.

"Bad news."

"What happened?"

"Sunako-san and Kyohei didn't come back yet."

"Don't worry, they are the toughest people I know. They'll come back and it will be a surprise. We're at the courthouse now, so goodbye Arashi-kun. I'll see you." Noi hanged up. Arashi looked at his other two members and gave them a shrug. Takashi grabbed the keys, Mizuno opened the door, and Arashi looked at the apartment, sighed and closed it.

In the courthouse, Noi and Takanega were bombarded with flashing cameras and news reporters. They pushed past through and made it to the front entrance. They were surprised when they saw Yuki and Ranmaru waiting for them. Noi smiled happily and ran over to hug them tightly.

"Ranmaru, Yuki, I could always count on you," said Takenga with a smirk.

"Don't forget me," said Hana.

"Hana?" said Noi, who was surprised.

"Hey yourself, Noi." Suddenly, a small girl popped out from behind Hana.

"Who's this?" asked Noi as she waved a friendly smile at the girl.

"She's Sakura," stated Yuki.

"And she's our daughter," said Hana as she gave a small blush. Noi and Takanega looked at Yuki wide-eyed. Yuki gave them a nod, signaling that he will explain it all later.

"Don't worry Madame Kasahara and Monsieur Oda, my Mama and Papa will help you," said Sakura with pride to her parents.

"And me…" said Della who appeared behind Hana and Sakura. Noi and Takanega looked at each other and smiled. With friends like these, who needs a guardian angel, you already have four and counting.

Another person emerged from the court house entrance. It was Ibashi Nigato. "Nigato-sama," said Noi as she went over to give him a hug.

"My number one starlet," said Nigato as he lifted Noi and hugged her like a daughter and father would.

"Where are the kids, Nigato-sama?" asked Takaenga.  
"Well, they couldn't keep still at my place and insisted that they wanted to be here."

"You don't mean."

"Hello Daddy," chirped in Akane and Daisuke from behind Ibashi Nigato. Noi looked at them with a warning look, as did their father.

"It was all Akane's fault," cracked Daisuke.

"No, it was yours," whined Akane.

"Why did you come?" asked Takanega who bended down to look at his kids.

"To help you be with our rightful mother," beamed Daisuke.

Everyone smiled until a sudden chill transcended the room. From the arch way was none other than Miwako and Kanya Futada.

"Well, if it isn't the housebreaker?" said Miwako.

"Housebreaker? For your information, Miwako-san, I think you got the roles switched," smirked Noi.

"Why you…" said Miwako before Kanya stopped her. "Save it for the trial," whispered Futada. Miwako nodded and looked at Noi with a piercing gaze.

"Whoa," said Ranmaru, "That sure is a wild one we got there."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that everything will be fine. You've got the best lawyer, plenty of people on our side, and great friends," said Yuki.

"Exactly, so why don't we place they children somewhere safe and worry about the trial," said Ranmaru as he tries to shake off Akane, who jumped on him.

The adults put the children in the care of Della and Della placed them in the hands of the Morii bodyguards. Then, the bodyguards secured the area by putting them in a conference room. They were left alone.

"Hello, my name is Akane Oda," introduced Akane to Sakura, who seemed a bit frightened.

"My name is Sakura Youchi-Toyama."

"And I am Daisuke Oda. Are you Yuki's daughter?"

"Well, I just found out a week ago, so getting my last name is really difficult."

"We're in the same boat too. We found out that Noi is our actual mother," said Akane.

"And our real mother is a bit of a scary lady," piped in Daisuke.

"Parents," said Sakura as she rolled her eyes. The three of them laughed, knowing that they both shared the same problems, yet somehow, the Oda twins have a higher degree of difficulty than Sakura, or so it may seem in this case.

Sunako and Kyohei are nowhere to be seen at the courthouse. No, they aren't cuddling each other, nor are they lost. As a matter of fact, both of them were captured by Miwako's people.


	21. Breaking Free

Chapter 21: Breaking Free

Finally, the day of the court hearing has finally come. Miwako vs. Takenega, two powerhouses that should not be messed with, are fighting for a specific goal, to get back their love.

When Noi and Takanega walked into the cold court room, everyone was blinded by their light. Miwako scoffed and looked at Kanya Futada for any advice. Kanya gave her a look, and she obediently sat down, like a dog.

"The court hearing would finally begin," said the bailiff, "All rise for Judge Yumika." Everyone stood up to greet the judge with a grandfather complex. He was a pudgy, old man with stern eyes. His wrinkles show he is wise as he aged. He knocks his hammer and the procession began.

"Today, we address the case of Takanega Oda vs. Miwako Igashirai," the bailiff proclaimed.

Kanya stood up and called in Miwako to the stand.

"So Miss Igashirai, can you describe the relationship you have with your _husband?_"

"I've always loved him, dearly. Every day, when he comes home, there will always be a hot plate of something for him to eat," sobbed Miwako as she starts her tragic tale.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse, Kyohei and Sunako sat oppositely in a dark room. Sunako adores the dark so she doesn't mind the stench. On the other hand, Kyohei is cringing because he could not stand being powerless.

"Sunako, we have to get out of here?"

"Why, I mean, isn't this at all nice?" she said with glee.

"You know what, I'm going to get us out whether you like it or not!" Kyohei kicked and screamed and yelled. Yet, he failed. Sunako, annoyed by his attempts just released herself from the ropes they were bound with and clasped her hands over his mouth.

"Shut the hell up okay!" she ordered. Kyohei got red with anger. After Sunako let go of her hand, he yelled, "What the hell! You had your hands free all along! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I? Then I couldn't do this," she said and leaned over at Kyohei. Her lips pursing as she dives in for a kiss. Kyohei turned red again, but with embarrassment. He felt even less manly, but Sunako has that effect on all men.

She untied his rope with a cheeky smile and Kyohei was silent for a very long time.

They busted out and kick butted 16 bodyguards. Sunako unleashed her fury on three brutes by giving them a round-house kick to their heads and kicking their *ahem* you-know-whats. Kyohei is still shocked from the kiss so he wasn't so much help.

After 20 minutes, the fighting ceased with Sunako being victorious. Kyohei, out of the 200 men, only defeated 98. Oh Kyohei, he must be having such a bad day.

Back at court, Kanya called up Noi to the stand. Noi was a bit shaky since she is worrying about absolutely everything.

"So, Miss Noi, I hear that you are an actress, am I correct?"

"Why yes, I just finished my new film about six months ago and I'm now on leave for a year."

"A year… and I know that Mrs Igashirai is not working, rendering her to have free time with her kids. If you were to have full custody over the kids, will you have time to pursue your dream and keep them safe?"

"Mr. Kanya, I have enough time to take care of them and love them both. During their lives, I will always be there to attend to their needs, whether if it's their birthday or they just want to have a quick holiday, I'll be there."

"Let's say if you would be there, I'm sure you'll miss your life as being a single. Instead of shaking hands with producers, you'll be force to be at home parenting. If you were to have more time pursuing your acting career, the paparazzi will hound you and label you as the worst mother."

Noi started sweating but she breathed in and out and composed herself. "Mr. Kanya, ever heard of the actress, Angelina Jolie. Or you're familiar with Reese Witherspoon, Kate Winslet, and many more Hollywood moms who don't fall under the category of bad moms despite them being successful actresses. I know that I can provide for Akane and Daisuke and make my career blossom. True, a person can fail at first, but with friends such as Sunako, Kyohei, Yuki and Ranmaru, I know that these kids will grow up fine."


	22. The Reveal

Chapter 22: The Reveal

Mr. Kanya was taken aback by Noi's counterargument that he was left speechless. He regained his composure and looked into the audience. Suddenly, he heard a big crash in the hallways, as did everyone. He wondered what the commotion was about. Then, Sunako and Kyohei crashed through the doors with torn clothes and sweat dripping from their foreheads.

"Sunako? Kyohei? What? Where?" asked Noi who was left dumbfounded on the stand.

"We have been ambushed by those people," said Kyohei as he pointed to Miwako and Kanya. Everyone in the audience gasped.

"Yes, we have proof, we are eye-witnessses to everything. If that isn't enough, I remember where they detained us and if we had video evidence, let's say from the surveillance cameras, we could prove their fraudary," said Sunako.

"What! How can you believe them? They're just a couple of fools trying to set us up," explained Kanya to the judge.

"Kanya, you detained them?" said Miwako, who was even more shocked, "But I told you to just take care of them, not hurt them… Ooops."

Kanya slapped his hands to his forehead.

"Busted," said Sunako.

"I can see who is at fault here. I grant full-custody of Akane and Daisuke Oda to their rightful mother. As for Kanya, you would be in dealing with 20 years in jail for misconduct. As for Miwako Igashirai, I would request you find a new lawyer for your divorce, but I assure you, the court would not be in your favor. Case dismiss," said the judge as he banged his tiny hammer.

Reporters are buzzing everywhere when the court doors were open. Everyone wanted to get an interview with Miwako and Kanya. Miwako went into a fit and bashed two reporters.

Meanwhile, Noi and Takanega embranced their children and look forward to a good life with their new family.

Sunako and Kyohei ran off to a small ramen shop, where they bought themselves a well-deserved meal.

"You know, we did good today?" said Kyohei as he munched on his fishball.

"It's well, not good, you idiot."

"Well, if you weren't so picky about it, you spoiled brat."

"What will happen next?" asked Sunako as she slurped on her noodle.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out," said Kyohei as he gave Sunako a peck on the cheek.

Sunako blushed and small drops of blood dripped down her nose.

"Oh My God, you never change, you idiot," said Kyohei as he smacked Sunako on her head.

Sunako retaliated by giving him an uppercut. There they go again and the Ramen Man just laughed.


	23. The End

Chapter 23: The End

Akane, Sakura and Daisuke are playing outside the Oda manor. It's been a month now after the divorce between Miwako and Takanega and things couldn't be happier.

After the divorce had settled, Noi finally moved into the home she rightfully deserved. Akane and Daisuke have taken an even greater liking to her now that she is their rightful mother. Though sometimes, Daisuke throws a mini-tantrum when Noi doesn't know how to treat Daisuke the way Miwako did. But, Daisuke is Daisuke (more on him next chapter). Currently, Noi is staring in the leading role of a new movie and Akane would tend to visit her on set always.

Hana continues to teach at the university in Paris while Yuki changes from being a manager in ODA in Japan to their branch in Paris. Though time passes, the relationship between Yuki and Sakura are still not father-daughter like. It's more of a teasing Yuki relationship in which Sakura will teach Yuki some French and call him stupid along the way. Time to time, they'll visit Japan again.

Ranmaru and Tamao are happily engaged since neither is ready for the full-commitment. Both of their families are happy since their arranged marriage will continue as planned. However, Tamao still shows her wild side sometimes, only to make Ranmaru be aware that he should never mess with her.

Strike Down sells major hits and the boys are extremely happy. Kyohei, Arashi, Takashi and Mizuno have reached ultimate stardom and they are not turning back. With the help of Daddy Igashirai and Ibashi Nigato, they have transformed Strike Down into an international success, selling out bands such as the Jonas Brothers and Justin Bieber. A new music mogul emerged, calling themselves the Igashirai-Nigato Empire.

As for Miwako, her soiling of the good name Igashirai had led her to strip off her privillages and she is sent to work in a shrine. Hopefully, she'll return peaceful.

Now, our two lover, Sunako and Kyohei, well, it's not really a surprise that they'll end up together. But what's in store for them? A trip to the Bahamas on a special day, coated with a trip to the Bermuda Triangle, sprinkled with a dash of dark, mysterious, spooky adventures, leading to a pleasant stay at Kyohei's hideaway chalet.

"I'm pregnant."

The End


	24. Daisuke Wraps It Up

Chapter 24: Daisuke Wraps it Up

**Daisuke's point of view (age 8)**

You know what sucks the most? Not having the things that my old Mama used to do for me. For example, she use to ask the servants to cut my bread, laid my clothes, and prepare my school bag and shoes. Now, Noi-sama… I mean, my new Mama is making me do them by myself. Sure, I'll be happier, knowing that I can be independent, but I wish I have those things back. Plus, Noi-sama is making me call her… *ulp*… Kachan. I can't say it! I mean, at least Mama makes me call her Mama. It's formal. No, Noi-sama makes me call her Kachan, not Okasan, but the dreaded, informal Kachan. I can't stand it! Even worse, Papa is making me call him Tochan and not Otosama.

Look at Akane, she loves this life. She never really understood what it meant to be privillaged anyways. Oh well, I guess there's the bus, might as well get on down now, by myself.

**Daisuke (age 16)**

Finally, I made the football team. My dribbling really improved from last year and I'm the star of the school. To think, I would have never been interested in sports without the help of Kachan. She always made me try out for sports seeing as she never believed in the lame things Tochan did in his high school life. Imagine me, in a tea ceremony. True, I do have to practice and join the tea club, but that's because I have to uphold my Oda tradition. Yes, the guys on the football team make fun of me, but I retaliate by saying that there are hot girls involved, especially Sakura-chan. She's a dream.

Oh, I forgot to explain. You see, Sakura moved back to Japan since Hana-sama got a teaching job in Todai and Yuki-sama transferred back. It was amazing. France did well on her. Now, she's this glowing angel and everyone fawns over her. Luckily, we're childhood friends. You dig. I'll go talk to her now.

"Hey, Sakura!"

"What is it this time, Daisuke? Another problem with your shoes or your hair or your so-called muscles?" she speaks in her French accent.

"No, just wondering, if you would, you know…."

"Just pick me up at six and don't be late this time. If you're late, I'm not giving you a 23rd time, you hear me. Besides, Kei from our class asked me on a date too. So many boys to choose from. You better be more alert," she said. She caressed my cheeks before giving a light slap on it. "Now, go before Akane yells." Sakura walks off in her sultry way, like a vixen, yet she allures me so easily.

Suddenly, I heard Akane scream. "DAISUKE ODA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I quickly ran to the field, behind the shed. Let me tell you a bit about Akane.

After 8 years, Akane developed a liking for show business. Her passion is to become a star. True, our grandfather is in collaboration with Ibashi Nigato, but Kachan said that we should find our own ways to reacing to the top. So now, she has joined the drama club.

On top of that, Akane joined the Occult club because of Sunako's influence. My sister is the prime example of what Liberal Arts.

The reason she's chasing after me is because she has combined her two favourite things into one. Yes, my sister has produced a play based on Aunt Sunako's books. Great. I can't say no to her because she'll kill me. She knows more karate moves than me. Don't laugh.

Out popped Akane's head from the tool shed. "I knew you would be here. Get into costume. We're rehearsing."

If you can imagine a boy, in heavy KISS-like makeup, wearing a long dress and an itchy, dark purple wig, I applaud you for it is me. Akane managed to squeeze in me and Kouji, Sunako-sama's son, in the production. Though he is only 8 years old, he can play the demon child very well.

"Daisuke, stop narrating everything to the readers. Get into position now."

Well, I guess she figured me out. Twins, what can you say. So long readers and thanks for being such wonderful fans.

"DAISUKE!"


End file.
